Insatiable
by CrissColferIka
Summary: AU. Years ago, sixteen years old Blaine Anderson was raped on his way home from his best friend's house. Ten years later, Blaine's nightmare came back to haunt him when he met Kurt Hummel, the man who had destroyed his life. The moment they met, Blaine knew he would make Kurt pay for what he did. Blaine's revenge would be sweet and Kurt would never see it coming. WARNING: MPREG
1. ONE: Chasing Away the Summer Heat

**_A/N: This is my first Klaine mpreg fic, so be nice, okay? Or you'll traumatize me for life. I do not own Glee or the characters but this story is purely mine. WARNINGS: MPREG, NON-CON and INFIDELITY... you've been warned!_**

Blaine sighed seeing all the houses he had passed by but still couldn't find the place he had been looking for — a workshop. His new coworker had given him the address to the allegedly the best workshop and mechanic in Los Angeles but so far, Blaine had failed to spot the place. He had been in LA for nearly three weeks only that was why he was not yet familiar with the road.

"Nick, I'm so gonna kick your ass when I got home, you hear me?!" Blaine yelled to the phone angrily. "You better pray I find the damn workshop in the next five minutes or I swear to God you'll be sorry for not coming with me!"

Blaine threw his phone to the passenger seat once he was done yelling. It was silly to scream through the phone while you were actually talking to the answering machine instead of talking to the real person but Blaine was so angry, he didn't care. Nick had been in LA longer than Blaine and he supposedly helped Blaine with the road but he had bailed out at the last minute saying that his boss had suddenly turned into the angel of death, making it impossible for Nick to come home early.

Blaine groaned, pulling over the car to the side of the road. He studied the address once more to make sure he got it right. It was an easy task — find the workshop and let the mechanic fixed the car but apparently it was difficult for a small town boy like Blaine to survive in the big city. Didn't ever want to quit, Blaine began his journey again.

Blaine had never left his hometown before since twenty-six years of his existence. It was hard for him to leave the town where he was born in, grew up and spent practically his entire life but Blaine knew he had to do it even though that would mean he had to leave everything behind. Blaine didn't have anyone else to call a family anymore except his best and only friend Nicholas Duval and the man himself had migrated to the big city to find a better job a year ago, leaving Blaine alone.

A few weeks before Nick left, Blaine still had a brother and that was why he didn't take Nick's offer to come with him. He had to take care of his brother since he was the only family he had left but God had a different plan for him. Cooper Anderson passed away a couple of months later and Blaine packed his bags to move in with Nick six months after his brother's death.

Blaine continued his profession as a high school teacher where he met his colleague Mercedes Jones — the woman who suggested him the 'less-than-twenty minutes-drive' workshop where someone closed to her worked.

"Finally!" Blaine was all but shouted when he spotted it — the workshop he had been looking for almost _an hour_.

Blaine parked his car outside the garage and stepped out of the vehicle. The place was decent but it had been blocked by all the big houses around, that was why it was hard for Blaine to find it in the first place.

"Can I help you?" A good-looking, tall Asian man came to Blaine. He was wearing a blue black jumpsuit but he looked good in it.

"Yeah, actually… something's wrong with my car." Blaine answered, pointing toward his car.

The man glanced at Blaine's car and he smiled. "The boy gonna love it." He told Blaine, placing his non greasy hand on Blaine's shoulder which was covered by a turquoise colored shirt.

Blaine cringed a little. He didn't want his brand new shirt being dirtied with oil and other stuffs but he kept on his good manner and flashed the man a smile of his own. He was a teacher after all, he should show a good example.

"Hey, Hummel! Get your ass out here now!" The man got back into the garage and shouted.

"I'm coming!" Blaine heard the reply from the inside, with a slight tint of annoyance in the voice. The voice was light, much more lighter and soft than Blaine's very own. It sounded so _sexy_. "Jeez, do you have to shout that loud?"

"Wasn't sure you gonna hear me." The man in the jumpsuit replied, walking together with the slightly younger man.

Blaine blinked, eyes locked to the new voice's owner. There, walking towards him was a very gorgeous guy with pale skin and a beautiful chestnut hair. Blaine closed his mouth, afraid he might drool at the sight of the man who wore a pair of ripped jeans and white tank top in front of him. Their eyes met for a while and Blaine felt his knees going weak when the guy with the chestnut hair smiled at him, showing his dimples.

"Look what I got for you." The Asian man said to the Greek God as they stopped in front of Blaine. "I'm sure you gonna like it."

The guy chuckled slightly. His sight fell on Blaine, not the car. "That's very nice of you to find me a date Mike, but you know I don't like blind dating."

The tall man smacked Blaine's new crush head upside. "I was talking about the car, you moron!" He then turned to Blaine. "This is my best mechanic, Kurt. I'm Michael Robert Chang, Jr., the boss and the owner."

Blaine tore his eyes from Kurt and shook Mike's hand. "Blaine." It was the first time he met a person who introduced his full name, including the middle one to him. From the corner of his eyes Blaine could see Kurt was mesmerized by his car. The man was touching the body of the black Chevy Impala like it was some kind of Goddess.

Kurt wolf whistled instantly, making Blaine looked at him. "This baby is beautiful! Chevy Impala isn't it? What year?"

Blaine nodded as a confirmation. "'67."

"Kurt here is crazy about cars… especially the classics." Mike Chang told Blaine, wrapping his arms along Kurt's neck although Kurt was shorter. "I guess it's because he's getting old…"

"Shut up, old man." Kurt freed himself from Mike and paced at Blaine. Mike left them with a chuckle and continued his work on a Ducati. "What can I do for you?"

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat before he started talking. "I uh… My car makes a strange noise when I start it up. It never happened before."

Even though he owned the very beautiful Impala for years, Blaine actually didn't know anything about cars. It was his dad's and he left it to Cooper and Blaine before he walked away from his family when Blaine was eight. Blaine was grateful his father left the Impala to him and his brother because they both loved the car and at least they had something to remember his dad by.

"What kind of noise?" Kurt asked and Blaine found out that it was difficult for him to look somewhere else but at Kurt's intoxicating face. He could see smooth skin at the man's arms like porcelain as well as the seemingly great physique that was hidden under that tight white tank top of his. The stains of grease, oil and dirt on Kurt's clothes made Kurt looked even more hotter.

"Whistling kind of sound." Blaine answered immediately. The last thing he needed was for Kurt to see that he was checking him out. He was not sexually depressed or anything because he had lots of sex that people could count despite his reputation as an educator but he never had a crush before nor fell in love. He had had lots of one night stands but never in a committed relationship or having a partner. Blaine was too wounded from his past.

"Whistling sound, huh? It could be your timing belt that needs to be changed." Kurt affirmed. "It's too late to get it done by today and we are running of stock. How about you come again tomorrow morning?"

Blaine sighed heavily. It took him nearly an hour to find the place and he also got lost and now he had to come back tomorrow morning? How the hell should he go to school then?

"Is there a problem?" Kurt questioned, leaning against the wall near Blaine.

"I have class to teach. I can only come here after my class is over." Blaine said, correcting the glasses on his face.

Kurt seemed happy with that statement. "You're a lecturer?"

"A teacher, actually." Blaine confirmed. "My coworker told me to come here so I did. She said this place has the best mechanic in town."

Kurt grinned wider. "Was it Mercedes Jones by any chance?"

"Y-Yeah." Blaine hesitated and frowned. "Do you know her?"

"She's my best friend." Kurt chatted cheerfully. "So you were the _hot_ new teacher she was talking about!"

Blaine blushed straight away. Mercedes thought he was hot? Now he knew why the woman wouldn't leave him alone. Blaine liked Mercedes but sometimes she made him suffocated and he had only moved here three weeks ago.

"I'm Kurt Hummel by the way." Kurt held out a hand for Blaine to shake. "Mercedes' best friend."

"He knows that! I already told him your name, you idiot!" Mike Chang yelled from the inside of the garage and this time it was Kurt's face that turned into a shade of red.

Blaine ignored Mike's bluntness and took Kurt's hand in his grip. "Blaine Anderson." Once the hand shake was done, Blaine began talking. "So, can I leave my car here and pick it up later once you're done? I need to go to Oxnard this weekend."

Kurt popped up the Impala's hood, inspecting it again. "Sure, I'll give you a call once I finished. If… if you don't mind me asking, is there a reason why you are going to Oxnard for the weekend? You… You're meeting someone there?" He asked unsteadily.

"I need to grab a few things back home." Blaine said casually, like it was typical for a total stranger to ask your plan for the weekend. "I'm thinking moving here permanently."

"That's great!" Kurt sounded almost like a squeal.

Blaine oddly raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt felt embarrassed for his unexpected excitement. "No I mean, that was great for you to… to move here. Mercedes and I could show you around if… if you like."

Blaine's weird look disappeared and he offered a smile to Kurt while his fingers took out his phone and began texting Nick to take him home.

"I… I've been to Oxnard once, you know?" Kurt continued talking, anxious that Blaine was too caught up with his phone. "I went for a field trip. It was around ten or eleven years ago. It was July and I just turned seventeen a couple of months beforehand. I remembered me and my best friend Puck sneaked out from our hotel room and we went to the beach and fooled around. That was my first and worst hangover _ever_." He laughed quietly at the end.

Blaine's body tensed. It was the same time his dark days began. The heat of the July weather had betrayed his sixteen years old body. His screams and his tears were swallowed by the wind. His youth and innocence were stolen in mere minutes. He was broken deep into the soul but the damaged was done forever. He was _raped_… Nothing could ever heal the pain ever again.

The phone Blaine was holding dropped onto the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kurt gaped at Blaine worriedly. His face was too close to Blaine's. "You went all white… What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Blaine breathed in, trying to shrug the excruciating memory off. There was no way this man in front of him was the same man that had destroyed his life. The fact that Kurt had been in Oxnard the same month and year Blaine's life turned dark didn't mean anything. It just might be a coincidence. A cruel twisted of fate.

Blaine's hazel eyes were locked onto Kurt's own concerned blue eyes and that made Blaine froze. His body went rigid instantly in Kurt's hold. He didn't see them before since they were hidden but now, he had a full cleared view of them.

Those eyes…

The same blue eyes…

Blaine might have erased the haunted face, his ears might not recognize the nightmarish voice, the touch of callous hands might have been forgotten but those eyes… they had stuck in his mind and soul like glue.

Blaine was shaking. Emotions were conquering his best. Luck was never on his side and now it had been verified. Screw everything that had happened earlier between him and Kurt Hummel because right now Blaine Anderson wanted _vengeance_. He yanked himself from Kurt's grasp and shot the dumbfounded man a murderous glare.

Kurt just watched Blaine got into the car and drove away. Blaine didn't bother to tell Kurt anything. He owed the man _nothing_. The way Kurt looked gave Blaine pleasure knowing Kurt wouldn't expect what would be coming for him and that Blaine's revenge wouldn't stop until Kurt was left as broken as he was.

"We will meet again… _Kurt_."


	2. TWO: The World Revolves I've Let It Go

Blaine had cried, screamed and even punched Nick in the face when he got home. His anger overpowered his sadness of being the victim when the most awful part of his life was on replay in his mind. Nick had tried to comfort him but Blaine didn't want or need the comfort Nick was offering. He chose to be consoled by the alcohol instead.

"I'll make him pay." Blaine said grudgingly on the couch. Furious eyes were glaring at a picture while angry fingers clutched a fork and stabbed it on that particular page in the High School Yearbook.

Nicholas Duval watched his best friend restlessly. He was not stupid to ask Blaine if he was _sure_ Kurt — the mechanic he met earlier was the one that stole Blaine's youth away because considering the state Blaine was currently in, it was a dense move. If only Mercedes Jones knew the reason why his new colleague wanted to see the yearbook that had Kurt in it, she wouldn't give it to Blaine right away. Because in that book was a face of someone who had _destroyed_ another person's life. The real face of the _boy_, not the man he had become now.

"Blaine, enough." Nick took the bottle away from Blaine's grasp. He shouldn't let Blaine drank any liquor in the first place but he couldn't stand to see the pain in his best friend's eyes. A few was okay but Blaine had drank too much, it had to be stopped.

"Fuck off, Duval! Give it back!" Blaine retorted, wavering to grab the bottle back.

"You could _die_ from alcohol poisoning, damn it!" Nick snapped, pouring all the liquor down the sink.

Blaine stomped his hands on the kitchen counter irritably, frustrated all the alcohol was gone. "It's not… your goddamn business!"

"Not my goddamn business?! If you really wanna die, do me a favor and shoot yourself or jump from the fucking building!" Nick replied likewise heatedly. "At least it would lessen my endurance knowing that you didn't suffer for long!"

Blaine gritted his teeth. "Fuck. You."

Truthfully, Blaine's behavior was scaring the shit out of Nick. Blaine wasn't the kid he knew twenty-three years ago. Blaine certainly wasn't the scrawny kid from the past. He had transformed into this well-toned, clever and handsome man. Standing at 5'8", the glasses Blaine was wearing didn't make him look like a nerd, instead, he looked like someone who had tons of experience and honestly, he surely had. Blaine without doubt had changed after that cruel night of his life but presently, the changes became worst.

"You would kill yourself if you keep on doing this!" Nick grabbed Blaine's shoulder firmly in his hands. "Think about your brother! You think he wanted this for you, huh?! You really wanted to follow him and—"

"That wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen, would it? At least I got to be with them." Blaine answered offhandedly and grinned a little.

Nick cupped Blaine's face firmly, forcing Blaine to look him in the eyes and spoke softly. "You are _not_ going through with this nonsense."

Blaine pushed Nick away, face hard. "If I wanna experience the _joy_ of being with my family, it still doesn't concern you!"

"I'm the one who have to bury you, asshole!" Nick lost his temper. "Nobody including _that guy_ give a damn that you're dead other than me!"

Blaine's face fell and Nick felt like a jerk because of it even though it was the truth. Blaine didn't have many friends growing up because he didn't have a father like everyone else. Geoffrey Anderson left his family when Blaine was eight years old and a year later, Blaine's mother followed her husband's lead and abandoned her family and her sons as well. Since then Cooper had to step on the plate and became Blaine's guardian. He had to support himself and his younger brother all by himself. Money was the major problem and because of that, Blaine didn't have a nice childhood like other kids had.

When Blaine was raped, nobody knew except Nick. Blaine was his best friend since preschool and he didn't mind Blaine wasn't as rich as he was because Blaine was a good friend. They shared everything. After the incident, Blaine had come to his house the next day, shaking like a leaf and crying his eyes out Nick scared he might gonna have a fit. Blaine didn't tell anyone about it including his older brother and Nick was the first to know. Nick had thrown up on his bed knowing Blaine was raped on his way home from Nick's house. If only he knew; he would send Blaine home, he wouldn't have let Blaine walk alone that night. Nick still couldn't brush away the guilt albeit it had happened ten years ago and it must have been worst for Blaine himself who had to endure all the pain being the _prey_.

"I'm saving you! Being dead doesn't make things better!" Nick bellowed, trying to put some senses into Blaine.

Blaine chuckled, his foggy brain was taking control. "You are so pathetic, Nicky. _Pa_-_the_-_tic_."

"If afraid of losing you make me pathetic, let it be then!" Nick cupped his best friend's face again. "I love you, B. I don't wanna lose you because of this." He pulled Blaine into his embrace, holding him tightly. "I don't care what people said about you… You are my best friend, my _brother_!"

Blaine broke down once he was in Nick's arms. His guard was completely down. Why of all people he was the one who had to go through this? Maybe he was the one who was pathetic… not Nick. "Life isn't f-fair to me b-but I want him pay… for what he had done t-to me, Nick."

"Life really isn't fair… but we will get through this together." Nick soothed. His own tears fell down, wetting his face.

"I will make him fall in love with me… and then I'll break his heart and destroy his life." Blaine sobbed but his voice was filled with determination, it sent a chill through Nick's body because he knew, once Blaine Anderson made a pledge, he would make sure the oath was fulfilled.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! XOXO! **

**Becca Colfer:** Unfortunately, in Blaine's opinion, he did think Kurt was responsible for his misfortune. There's a story behind everything and you'll know more throughout the fic. I am evil, you got that right and you bet it's gonna get twisted somehow, hehe! ;)

**InADarkRoom:** My Spanish isn't that good and it's practically my third language so I hope I understand it correctly, hehe! Based on his memories, Blaine was positive that the rapist was Kurt. I'm not going to give away anything. It happened years ago so Blaine could be right but he also could be wrong. Thanks for respecting my work and thanks for your compliment. :D

**Red Parrot:** Thank you for your opinion.

**Lulu:** Thanks! I'll try to make it better! :)

**Klainers34:** I'll try my best for you not to lose interest in Insatiable. :D

**Lurida:** Thanks! I'll try not to disappoint you! :D

**Guest:** I'm hoping you'll love the entire fic as well, hehe! ;)

**B2isbetterthanB1:** You need to keep on reading to find out! ;)

**FanofChrisCMaxA1:** Fingers crossed! :)

**wtf:** This is a work of fiction. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it but thank you for your honesty.


	3. THREE: We Practiced Love

Blaine got out from the building as soon as his job was over for the day. As he walked towards his car, deep thoughts were rolling inside his mind. Even though he was the new Biology teacher in the high school, his mind wasn't focusing on the subject at all. Blaine had been answering his students' questions all day long about the functions of every part of the human brain but at the moment, he was too caught up with something… and that something was a plan on how to destroy one Kurt Hummel.

"Hi, Blaine."

Blaine didn't expect it but he didn't need to look at the person to know who it was. The voice was like a poison in his blood. He wished he could injure some parts of his brain so he could erase the painful memory forever. He would do anything to forget about that night.

Blaine turned and a fake smile was plastered on his face. He looked at the slightly smiling Kurt Hummel with a phony expression. Kurt could never know his true intention. If it was up to him, Blaine would beat up the man until he was satisfied but that would be too _easy_. Kurt needed to feel more pain than that. Something that would _broke_ him from the inside out. "Hey… It's Mike, right?"

The small smile disappeared instantly. It seemed like Kurt was disappointed Blaine didn't seem to recognize him but Blaine didn't really care because it was a fraction of his incomplete plan. "I'm Kurt. Mike is—"

"The 'old' guy from the workshop." Blaine barged in, smiling widely. "Right, right… my mistake. I get a little bit confused sometimes, sorry about that. So, what bring you here? You came to fetch Miss Mercedes Jones?"

"I'm not here for her. I came to see you." Kurt said boldly.

"Me?" Blaine snorted because he couldn't help it. It was not easy to pretend, especially when you hated the person to the core of your soul. "You really are something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt frowned.

Truthfully, Blaine was sick of Kurt trying to be the nice guy, looking lost and innocent because he knew the man was the devil himself. Kurt couldn't fool him. "You are not here for your best friend so I'm guessing you are here for the car. Such a dedicated mechanic, Mike Chang must have been so proud."

Kurt frowned deeper. "You think I'm here for the car?"

"What else could it be?" Blaine said, opening the Impala's passenger door and put his papers, books and briefcase inside. "Changing the timing belt costs a lot of money and I'm sure your garage needs it."

Kurt's expression hardened, the puzzled look was totally gone. "Why are you acting like nothing happened? You took off from my workshop two days ago, face white as if you had seen a ghost! Mercedes said you didn't come yesterday and—"

"Why do you care?" Blaine asked, trying not to close the door too hard. Kurt Hummel was getting on his nerves. How dare Kurt came to him and talked to him like that.

Kurt flushed awkwardly. "I know it's inappropriate since we uh… we just met and you are… you are my client but I-I do care. I'm not a busybody but when you suddenly went pale and left without saying anything I got worried. Did I say something wrong?"

"You didn't do or say anything. It was nothing actually. I guess I wasn't feeling well that day." Blaine spoke casually, leaning against the Impala. "It's very nice of you but you don't have to come all over here and check on me. I'm a fully grown man who can take care of himself, you know?"

Kurt's face became redder. "I notice that. It's just…" Taking a deep breath, he gazed at Blaine intently. "Okay, this might be a blunt move but I… I like you. Since the first time we met, I wanted to see you again but you left before I got the chance to ask for your number. So I… I asked Mercedes about you."

Blaine smirked, quirking his eyebrow at the anxious man. "What do you know, I have a stalker."

"Or more like a secret admirer." Kurt answered, being flirtatious and slowly getting back to his usual self.

"Right." Blaine affirmed, not amused while gawking at Kurt who was straightening himself. _There he is_. Blaine commented once Kurt's nervousness and shyness vanished. The man was standing tall, feeling proud like there's nothing could stand in his way. Blaine knew there's no way Kurt was a shy guy, it was all a play.

Kurt was smiling at him and Blaine just wanted to go home. He might lose all his self-control if he stayed there on the same ground with Kurt. He quickly opened the door. "I better get going. I have quizzes and papers to mark. I'll—"

"You are going?" Kurt's blue eyes widened.

Blaine bit his lips, telling himself not to do or say anything stupid. Kurt fucking Hummel sure was something. Just because Kurt had admitted that he liked Blaine, he thought Blaine gonna make the next move like saying he liked Kurt too? Well, keep on dreaming Hummel because that was _not_ going to happen. "You have a better idea?"

"Wanna grab a coffee?" Kurt asked expectantly.

Blaine forced out a smile and turned to leave. "Maybe next time."

Blaine didn't get into his car right away, instead, he paused for a while and turned to face Kurt. The taller man looked at him with hopeful eyes but Blaine wasn't going to fall for that. He didn't have any sympathy for Kurt. He was actually building the master plan in his mind. "How about dinner?"

"Tonight?" Kurt inquired, wide smile intact.

"Yeah, tonight… around seven." Blaine stated, hiding his annoyance. "There's a new restaurant two blocks away… we should give it a try."

Blaine had in fact gone to the restaurant with Nick and the foods were _horrible_ but considering he was gonna have a 'date' with Kurt, the food might be better than having Kurt as his company for the night even if it took at least an hour for a date to end.

Kurt's beam brightened, lovely dimples were blinding Blaine. If only Kurt wasn't the man he loathed all his life, Blaine would easily take him by his side. "I'll pick you up?"

"No." Blaine disagreed immediately. He was not a woman. He didn't need to be picked up on a date. Kurt might be taller and possibly older but that didn't mean he was a dominant. Blaine would make sure of that. "I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Kurt concurred straight away. "I'll see you tonight, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine just nodded and watched the man walked away towards another direction. Kurt kept looking back at him and Blaine was trying so hard to keep his composure. He would regret this but Blaine would do anything for revenge. As soon as Kurt was out of his view, Blaine got into his car and hit the steering wheel with his bare hands, frustrated with his life. If only he knew what was coming for him in Los Angeles, he would never leave Oxnard in the first place. It was better for him to never know the man who had destroyed his life than to meet him face to face and suffered all over again.

* * *

**A/N: This story is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. English isn't my first language so there's probably some grammar errors, and I apologize for that. Anyway, thanks for still reading! Happy November!**

**Lurida:** I hope you'll get more interested as the story progress. :)

**Klainers34:** Blaine's behavior would be unpredictable. And there'll be more of Blaine/Nick bromance! Happy ending? We'll see! ;)

**FanofChrisCMaxA1:** Blaine wasn't going to reveal anything to Kurt yet. He would take his time to "play" with Kurt first. :(

**anderpson:** Blaine's game wouldn't be something you expected, though. :(

**iloverandyortonwwefan23:** I'm honored you read my story! :)

**Guest:** If it does break your heart, I'll fix it for you. :D

**InADarkRoom:** I think your writing skill is just fine. I could understand you, couldn't I? Hehe! I'll leave you guessing whether Kurt was responsible or not for a while. You too take care. XOXO from Malaysia! :D


	4. FOUR: I'm Stained of You

Blaine arrived at the restaurant a quarter past seven. Even though Nick supported him with his plan on ruining Kurt's life, his best friend had showed Blaine his discomfort for tonight's date. Blaine didn't know why and frankly, he really didn't care. Nick just told him that whatever he had planned tonight, it was not a good idea. Blaine just shrugged it off as usual. It was now or never.

"Blaine…" Kurt greeted him as soon as Blaine stepped inside the restaurant with a blinding beam. Not many people were in the restaurant and Blaine already knew why therefore, that's the reason how they got the best seat.

Blaine was taken aback when he saw Kurt. Blaine may be a lot of things but he was not a hypocrite. He admitted that Kurt was a very attractive man. Kurt was wearing a navy blue shirt with a burgundy colored cardigan and a pair of black pants that suited him well while Blaine was just wearing a simple black shirt with a pair of dark jeans. Honestly, he wouldn't mind wearing just a t-shirt but Nick didn't approve. To Blaine, he wasn't looking forward for the 'date' so there was no reason for him to dress nicely.

"Hey, you look good." Kurt being the gentleman he truly was, stood up from his seat as Blaine walked towards him.

"Same goes to you." Blaine replied politely and took his seat. "Sorry I kept you waiting. Transport problem… Nick was late as usual."

Kurt's blinding smile turned dim and Blaine could sense jealousy coming from Kurt. Despite his hatred towards Kurt, Blaine didn't want Kurt to think Nick was his boyfriend. He didn't want to _wreck_ Kurt too soon. The longer it took, the sweeter it would get. "Nick is my housemate. We have been buddies since Ninja Turtles were my idols."

"Oh." Kurt felt embarrassed but it was not his fault his date was so _stunning_. It had been a while since he had gone for a date. His last date ended up as one night stand only but Kurt wanted more than that. He wanted someone he could call a partner and right now he saw all the qualities he wanted in a boyfriend in Blaine. Kurt truly believed in love at the first sight and he could feel he was slowly falling for Blaine Anderson. Well, who wouldn't? The man was perfect, like an angel.

"Kurt? You still here?" Blaine snapped his fingers in front of Kurt and when the man finally blinked, Blaine chuckled. "Where have you been, dude? La La Land?"

Kurt grinned, teeth all white. "I'm too caught up with your beauty."

"Are you saying that I'm pretty?" Blaine sounded exasperated.

"That's not a good thing?" Kurt cautiously asked back.

Blaine huffed. "I'm a _man_ Kurt, not a woman. I don't appreciate it when people call me pretty. You want someone pretty, you should find yourself a date with a girl, not me."

Blaine felt irritated. Pretty… He _hated _that word. Being pretty was what got him in this mess. People were easily attracted to 'pretty' people and unfortunately he was one of the pretty ones. He didn't blame his momma for her beauty that had been passed on him or the good genes he got from his dad but he didn't like it when that type of compliment came from someone like Kurt — the man who had raped him ten years ago.

"Sorry, sorry…" Kurt was taken aback but he hurriedly apologized. He surely didn't expect this. Blaine wasn't trying to impress him at all by showing Kurt his true self whereas Kurt was attempting his best to _amaze_ Blaine. This was certainly the most awkward first date ever for Kurt.

The waiter came and took their orders and once he left, Blaine licked his lips in order to distract Kurt and to make the man more anxious knowing the effect of his action. He wanted to show Kurt that he was not easy to get and he would not let people taking him for granted anymore especially Kurt.

Kurt eyed Blaine's lips and they were the _prettiest_ and _sexiest_ lips Kurt had ever seen. Blaine was truly gorgeous and his remark earlier was meant as a compliment, not the other way around but unluckily for Kurt, Blaine had misunderstood it. "So, uh… what subject did you teach in school?"

"Biology." Blaine replied and sipped his drink.

"Awesome." Kurt said as he played with the mouth of his glass. "I always loved learning Biology. If my Biology teacher was as hot as you, I'm sure I wouldn't fail that subject. You would definitely have my _undivided_ attention in class."

"You are the only person who thinks I'm hot." Blaine chuckled and yet again, it was a fake one. His statement was also a lie. Almost everyone he met thought he was hot and that person usually would end up in bed with him. Blaine would never decline the chance to get laid. He was a man… and man had needs.

"I really doubt that." Kurt stated, focusing on Blaine. "Those people must be blind. Look at you, Blaine… you are perfect!"

"Well, thanks. You are not bad yourself. I'm sure people always jump your bones when they see you." Blaine commented.

"That would never happen, believe me." Kurt laughed slightly but he was still attentively gazing at Blaine. "Your eyes are amazing, Blaine. I knew they were hazel but I didn't notice that they were also a golden tint before."

Blaine shrugged. "Must have been because of my glasses then. I usually wear them when I'm in school so that my students will take me seriously. So, Kurt…" He clapped his hands together. "Are you into anything else other than cars and bikes?"

"Nope, that would be it." Kurt affirmed, starting to eat his appetizer. "I was into that kind of thing since I was a kid. My dad was a mechanic so he would buy me all kinds of toy vehicles from trucks to trains and I would tear them up and built them back again. My dad would laugh whenever I did that. I might be gay who likes nice clothes and stuff but I like getting my hands dirty too. But the moment I declined his offer, his view on me changed completely. That's why my brother was his favorite son, not me."

Blaine frowned. "You have a brother? I didn't know that."

Kurt nodded his head, smiling a little. "I have a fraternal twin, actually. Unlike me, he's very into the family business but we don't get along. He's an asshole."

"Siblings rivalry?" Blaine uttered, struggling to eat the tasteless risotto.

Kurt immediately snorted. "I wish. He thought he's better than me just because my dad asked him to take over our company."

_That_ got Blaine's attention. He didn't give a fuck about the rival between Kurt and his twin brother because it was typical for siblings to fight. He fought with Cooper all the times as well but a very own_ company _wassomething new. "Your family is involved in a business? How did you end up working with Mike if you have your own company?"

Kurt chortled loudly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a part of the Hummel's legacy. My family owns an auto racing company. It's all over the world. It isn't as famous as NASCAR but it sure makes money. The company is my dad's pride."

"Fuck me!" Blaine swore, clearly shocked with the information. "You have your _own company_?"

"Not really since Sebastian took it all but I do have my share though." Kurt spoke, finishing his salad. "What about you?"

Blaine puffed. "I don't own anything… well, except for the Impala. Hell, even my house isn't mine. It's the property of Nicholas Duval."

Kurt chuckled slightly. "I'm not asking about your possessions Blaine, I'm asking about your family. Do you have any annoying siblings too?"

"I had a brother." Blaine answered, finally emptying his plate. "And no more parents either."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Unexpectedly, Kurt covered his left hand on top of Blaine's.

"Thanks." Blaine spoke minimally.

There was silence for a moment and it made Kurt agitated. He didn't know how to start the conversation again without mentioning about family because he didn't want to upset Blaine and Kurt was suddenly clueless.

"Are you originally from here, Kurt?" Blaine suddenly asked and Kurt was thankful for that. He hated the quietness.

"I'm from Ohio actually… Lima to be exact." Kurt mentioned.

Blaine let out a gasped of surprise. "No way! You were from Lima? I'm from Westerville."

Kurt smiled widely. "What a small world. Who would've thought, right?"

"Yeah." Blaine smiled back and this time, without he even realized it, the smile was genuine. "Why did you move here?"

"My dad thought his business would be better in Los Angeles. We moved here when I was seven I think." Kurt asserted.

"As for me, my dad found a better job in Oxnard… that's why we left Westerville." Blaine verified. His dad sure found a better job… and a better family too. Geoffrey left his wife and his sons after they moved to Oxnard for another woman. If only Blaine knew what would happen, he would never agree to move. But there was nothing he could do. He was just a little boy at that time.

Before they knew it, they had talked nonstop. Blaine was shocked himself he could stand a date with Kurt Hummel for over two hours. It was also a surprise for Blaine how much they actually had in common. He felt _sick_ knowing he did enjoy the night. After insisting on paying since there was don't-treat-me-like-a-woman policy, Blaine walked out to the California night with Kurt.

"This is me." Blaine said as they stopped in front of the Impala. "You got a ride?"

"I walk. My place isn't far from here." Kurt spoke, smiling slightly. He was kind of sad the date was over. He wanted to get to know Blaine more. He could feel the _connection_ between them and even if he gave Blaine his number, there was a possibility Blaine would never call him. He was nothing compared to the golden-hazel eyed man.

Blaine came closer, pressing his body against Kurt. "You know… I can take you home… or do you prefer coming to mine?" His tone was seducing and husky, a sign of an invitation.

Kurt answered Blaine's question with a kiss and within seconds, they were on their way to Blaine's place.

-0-0-0-0-

Blaine and Kurt almost woke Nick up from his sleep with their noises. Blaine was having a difficulty opening the door since he and Kurt couldn't stop kissing, touching and groping each other. Kurt pressed himself harder against Blaine as they walked into Blaine's bedroom. It wasn't about getting laid or lust… it wasn't love either but it was something else for Kurt.

They fell on the bed fully clothed. Blaine was worshiping Kurt's mouth with his tongue and wild kisses and Kurt wasn't going to rush him with anything. He loved every second of it. The feeling of Blaine's body on top of him was intoxicating. Even though Blaine was slightly smaller than Kurt, his body had almost covered Kurt entirely.

Blaine pulled back, fully seated and put his entire weight on Kurt. His fingers moved rapidly as he fastening the buttons of Kurt's shirt, revealing the smooth torso under it. As Blaine busied himself with the upper clothes, Kurt made his way to Blaine's jeans, popping the belt buckle and sliding down the zipper. "Can't wait to get inside you."

Blaine harshly shoved Kurt's hand away from his jeans. "No."

Kurt gawked at Blaine in confusion.

"I don't bottom." Blaine told Kurt straight away firmly.

"Okay." Kurt answered, quickly continuing where he had stopped. Honestly, he didn't care who would top and who would bottom. All he ever wanted was _Blaine_, one way or another.

Blaine smirked evilly. "Good."

The clothes were thrown on the floor in a record time with Kurt being the one who got naked first. Once they were both undressed, Blaine took out the lube and a condom from the drawer beside the bed. He ripped the packet with his teeth and gave it to Kurt. "Put it on me."

Kurt's eyes darkened with lust. He slid the rubber down Blaine's hard shaft and lubed it with one hand with the provided lube. Blaine then pushed Kurt back on the bed and starting to stroke the taller man's cock. "Turn over." He told Kurt in deep voice.

Kurt grinned mischievously, shaking his head. "I wanna see you." He gripped the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. It was wild and Kurt didn't want to tone it down. Tonight without doubt would be one of the best nights he ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and for the lovely reviews!**

**MsWharton:** There's more going on here than meets the eye. :3

**havenlystarrs:** You make me enjoy writing it too! Your theory is that Kurt rescued Blaine from his real rapist but Blaine mistakenly thought Kurt was responsible, huh? We'll see! ;)

**YaoiCrazyGurlz:** It will get better but this is only the calm before the storm. :(

**FanofChrisCMaxA1:** Your look-alike theory is fascinating! ;)

**InADarkRoom:** You'll feel sorry for both boys. Their lives are not going to be easy. Anyway, my head is one twisted place so I hope you buckle your seatbelt and enjoy the ride! Haha! And I still need to improve my English though. :D

**Guest:** I'll try to fix all the errors and write better. I also hope I could give you more soon! :)

**Lurida:** You know I don't mind long question too, hehe! The answer to your question is the latter. Blaine is going to be the one who reveals the past to Kurt. :)

**Guest:** I can assure you I'll not leave this story hanging. I know how it feels when writers abandon their stories and I'll try my best for my readers not going through that. Which country are you from? Indonesia? Singapore? Brunei? Philippines? :D


	5. FIVE: All I Have to Do Is Hold You

Blaine panted heavily and slumped against Kurt's chest. His tired hand tugged off the condom from his dick, tying it lazily and threw it away into the trash can. Kurt on the other hand had closed his eyes, surrendering to the blissful aftershock but he wasn't passed out or sleeping, just wanted to slow down his breathing after experiencing the most amazing orgasm ever. Sex with Blaine had always been extremely incredible, there was no doubt about that.

Their 'activity' had been going on for over two months now but Kurt still didn't know what to call it. Was he in a relationship with Blaine Anderson — the sex God or was it just another fuck? Friends with benefits, maybe? Kurt didn't even know if he and Blaine were even _friends_ since it was their first date that led them into this wonderful 'collaboration'.

"Kurt?" Blaine got up from Kurt's body and turned onto his side, watching Kurt with the brightest hazel eyes ever.

"Yeah…" Kurt croaked. He was too tired to talk and too damn heavenly to open his eyes.

Blaine placed his right hand on Kurt's chest since his left arm was used to brace himself from falling. He ran his right index finger all over Kurt's sensitive nipple. "Move in with me?"

Kurt's eyes flew open instantly. He wasn't sure he heard right. "Wh-What?"

"Do you want… to move in with me?" Blaine repeated his question. "I know it's too soon and we barely know each other but it feels right, you know? Some people got engaged after six months of dating. I wasn't ready for _that_ kind of commitment but I… I really want us to live together."

"You… A-Are you serious?" Kurt hesitantly asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Blaine comically raised an eyebrow. "Look, it's okay if you're not ready… I understand. It's too early and we are moving too fast, I get it. It's just… I like having you around. I like you here with me."

"You are serious." It was a statement coming from Kurt.

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and held it tightly. "I am."

"What about Nick?" Kurt asked quietly. It wasn't a secret… but everybody knew Nick hated Kurt and didn't approve Blaine's relationship with Kurt since the beginning. The first time Blaine introduced Kurt to Nick, the man lost all the colors he had on his face. Kurt didn't understand why Nick despised him so much. He had asked Blaine about it but Blaine just shrugged it off like it didn't mean anything. Even though Nick loathed their relationship, Kurt and Blaine kept meeting and having sex at Nick and Blaine's apartment because no matter how hard Kurt tried to persuade Blaine to come to his place, Blaine would refuse to do so.

Blaine changed into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "He can find another place."

"This is _his_ house." The way Kurt said it by stating the obvious made Blaine felt like he was retarded.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know that. I _live_ here. He'd okay with it, believe me."

Kurt kept on looking at Blaine with his mouth slightly open, still couldn't grasp anything that was happening. "How could he be _okay_ with this since we all know he hates me? If I moved here, he has to find another place to live. I don't think I'll ever gonna be his favorite person if I—"

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and kissed him, silencing the blue eyed man. "Trust me on this, okay? But it's your decision to make. So, what is it going to be?"

-0-0-0-0-

Blaine stood in front of the grey tombstone and his tears wouldn't stop falling. It had been months since his last visit to this place yet it felt like he was there yesterday. It was hard for him to come back but he couldn't leave it either. This was the final resting place of his big brother — the one that had loved him with all his heart and raised him and make him the man he was now… the man that had sacrificed everything for his baby brother.

"Hey, Coop…" Blaine kneeled on the grass, touching the gravestone with affection. "Sorry I haven't been here for a while."

Blaine wiped the tears from his face. He wanted to be strong for his brother. He couldn't show his weakness… not here. "I'm doing okay and my job is fine. I'm still a teacher though. I guess I'm too old to go to medical school now." He chuckled a little bit.

"I miss you so much, Coop." Blaine said sadly. "Nick is still taking care of me but he… he wasn't you. I… I'm sorry for everything. I wonder what my life would be like if I still have you around. I miss those days where you held me in your arms. The warmness of your body always took all my pain away but you… you aren't here a-anymore. Everything I do… I'm all alone. I… I'm not making a lot of friends and you already knew why. I can't trust anyone anymore. I just… I just can't."

Blaine took a deep breath. His shaking fingers traced the letters on the tombstone slowly. "Nick… he hates me for doing this and I'm sure you would tear me a new one too if you were here but I gotta do this, Cooper. I've found him. I have found the guy that… the boy that r-raped me. He's a man now and his name is Kurt Hummel."

The tears fell again and Blaine let them be. Cooper would have been very upset knowing what a monster his baby brother had become but this was his life now. Blaine Anderson that everybody once knew was gone and it was Kurt Hummel to blame. Blaine couldn't just forgive and forget… not this time. "Kurt had fallen into my trap. He thought I love him when I asked him to move in with me. He thought I'm his boyfriend too… but I'm not. I tried so hard to make it work. I'm sorry Coop but your sweet boy is a whore now… a _slut_. I slept with him simply for revenge, not for love. I… I did things that I'm not proud of but I… I had to do it. I finally succeeded luring him into his own downfall."

Blaine stood up, caressing the cold marble one last time. His expression and eyes were hard, filled with fortitude. "I will end this… once and for all. He had ruined my life and it's my turn to ruin his."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter; an affection that probably will break your heart. **

**Lurida:** My inner demon doesn't allow me to say anything, hehe! ;)

**FanofChrisCMaxA1:** I'm going to torture you by letting you to keep on guessing, hihi! :P

**MsWharton:** And you make me feel special too when you read my fic. :D

**Dani:** Kurt is gonna be miserable when Blaine tests him to the limit. :(

**Guest:** Sorry but I won't reveal anything. You need to keep on reading, hehe! ;)

**YaoiCrazyGurlz:** Blaine and Kurt are going to be pseudo-happy… for a while. :P

**Guest:** You're not going to guess then? Who knows you might be right. ;)

**Hamilton:** If I openly answer your questions, the whole story won't be a surprise anymore, will it? I can't answer your questions especially question number two but just so you know, when someone does get pregnant, somebody is not going to be pleased. I hope your reading isn't affected by my answer but I'm honored you're considering to read my story. :)

**InADarkRoom:** Intimacy is one of the keys to happiness, isn't it? LOL! I won't tell you who's gonna get pregnant because I don't wanna ruin the surprise, hihi! :)


	6. SIX: There's a Racing Within My Heart

**A/N: Since you guys are all so awesome, here's a new chapter for you. :)**

Blaine carefully put the picture frames on the glass console table. He had wiped them cleaned when he got home an hour ago, ignoring Kurt who was sleeping on the couch in the living room near the table itself. Even though they were supposedly to be _living_ _together_ now, Kurt actually didn't know where Blaine had gone earlier that day. Blaine had told Kurt that he wanted to hang out with Nick one last time as housemates albeit he actually went to Oxnard, not to the bar near Nick's new house.

Blaine's apartment wasn't exclusive and it awfully looked like Monica Geller's apartment in Friends but he liked it. Even though he loved his home in Oxnard, it was so much better here. He wouldn't have to worry about the mortgage, he wouldn't have to worry the house might collapse and killed everyone inside it and he definitely didn't have to worry about the loneliness and hopelessness anymore. Those days were over.

Nick had officially moved out just two days after Kurt had agreed to move in with Blaine. Nick wasn't happy with Blaine's decision but he wanted the best for his best friend. They had in fact talked about it long before Blaine asked Kurt to move in with him because Nick knew how badly Blaine wanted to _destroy_ Kurt Hummel. Nick actually had found himself a new place to live a few weeks after Blaine and Kurt's first date. It was a nice place and Blaine felt bad Nick had to go because of him but it was the only solution for him. There was no way in hell he would stay in Kurt's place. He needed a place where he felt comfortable to carry on his plan. There was no doubt Blaine would feel vulnerable staying in the rapist's house.

"Blaine? S'that you?" Kurt croaked gruffly, making Blaine startled. He nearly dropped the last picture frame in his grasp. "Wha time 'sit?"

"It's past midnight." Blaine answered, busying himself with the already organized picture frames and not looking at Kurt.

Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily, slowly making his way toward Blaine. He wrapped his long arms along Blaine's waist from behind. "Wha you doin'?" He slurred, putting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"Taking out some old pictures… Nick doesn't live here anymore so I can do whatever I want." Blaine stated, rearranged the pictures on the console table. "He hated to see these photos."

Kurt hugged Blaine tighter. "Why?"

Blaine shrugged. "I guess it reminded him of something he didn't want to remember."

"Who's the boy?" Kurt pointed at all the pictures, fully awake by now. In every one of them was a boy who was so adorable that Kurt would definitely squeeze his cheeks every chance he got. Some of the photos were the boy with Blaine and some of them he was with Nick. There were also a couple of pictures the three of them together. Kurt suddenly felt jealous of Nick and Blaine's closeness. He knew Blaine and Nick were best friends since they were kids but he couldn't shrug off the feeling. He felt more possessive now over Blaine since they became an item.

Blaine picked up one of the pictures and smiled slightly. "His name is Shane… Nick's nephew."

Kurt slowly took the photo from Blaine's grasp. "Where was this picture taken? The scenery was stunning!"

Blaine frowned, craning his neck to glance at Kurt. "Oxnard of course… near my house. I thought you said you had been to Oxnard before."

"It was a long time ago, Blaine. I didn't remember that much." Kurt put back the photo to where it belonged. "He's a cutie." He then praised the boy in the picture as his hands were slowly finding their ways under Blaine's fit black tee shirt. "Where he is now? I would love to meet him someday."

"Not gonna happen." Blaine freed himself from Kurt's embrace and turned to face the man but didn't walk away. "He's with his family now. They took him away."

"His parents… did this?" Kurt asked quietly, not quite understand and also not sure what to ask when he saw the tears that were forming in Blaine's eyes. He knew he had asked the wrong question and he wished he could take it back. The boy — Shane must have been important to Blaine. He could feel the love Blaine had for Nick's nephew and losing Shane must been hard for him. It made Kurt wonder why Shane wasn't allowed to see his uncle and Blaine.

Honestly, Kurt was surprised to see this side of Blaine and it made him realize how _little_ he knew the man in front of him. He always pictured Blaine as the hard ass, tough kind of guy, not the type who liked to show their sentiments. They had been together for almost three months and they also presently lived together but there were so many things he didn't know about Blaine so far like his life in Oxnard, his greatest fear, how was his childhood, who was his celebrity crush and so much more. He only knew about the basic things and suddenly Kurt felt terrified. He practically lived with a _stranger_. "Blai—"

Kurt's sentence was cut short when Blaine leisurely shoved him backward with his palms, heading towards the couch. The forlorn expression on Blaine's face was gone and had been replaced with a naughty smirk. With that, all Kurt's insecurities and anxiousness vanished instantly. The dashing Blaine Anderson was smiling brightly at him and everything just melted away. Kurt gasped when his bottom hit the couch and Blaine didn't waste time to sprawl him on the cozy furniture.

"We are the owner of this place. We are housemates _and_ roommates now and we are all _alone_." Blaine climbed on top of Kurt and began talking, using his sexy tone that drove Kurt crazy. "We should celebrate."

"Y-Yeah?" Kurt was lost with words.

Blaine kitten licked Kurt's exposed neck, biting the skin every now and then. "Uh-huh. What should I give you as a housewarming gift?"

Kurt groaned. "What… What do you have in mind?"

Blaine shrugged casually. "I don't know. Do you want me to fuck you in every inch of the house? Shower sex perhaps since we haven't done it because Nick was here before… or do you prefer a quick fuck on the balcony? You want the neighbor to see you take it like a good bitch? Want them to hear you scream my name?"

Blaine liked to talk dirty when he was about to get down on it with Kurt because it would undeniably give him a rapid hard on. Kurt looked and felt amazing beneath him but Blaine needed _more_ than that to get his dick interested. Nobody would want to have sex with someone who raped them and truthfully, Blaine was _disgusted_ of himself by doing this but he would never show his weakness. He would never let his past won when he finally had Kurt in his grasp.

Sex with Kurt was just another fuck for Blaine but deep down he knew he couldn't fool himself. Blaine wouldn't deny it but he would _kill_ himself first if he let his hatred for Kurt turned into affection.

Blaine trailed his mouth on the visible swell of Kurt's jeans. He popped the button and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Kurt was writhing under him, drowning by the pleasant sensation. Blaine then stripped Kurt out of his jeans and took out the taller man's erection agonizingly slow and stroked the head playfully. Despite his true intention, Blaine was _enjoying_ it. He knew it would be _mind-blowing_ to have Kurt's thick and stiff cock inside him, fucking him deep, fast and hard but… he wouldn't bottom just for anyone… _especially_ Kurt.

"Ready for the most fantastic housewarming present ever, Hummel?" Blaine squeezed the angry looking dick to add the pressure.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned, couldn't stand it anymore.

Blaine lowered his head and swallowed Kurt's cock all the way down. He closed his eyes and a single tear fell down on his cheek. He was giving a _blowjob_ to someone he despised and he couldn't feel more revolted than this.

_This will be over soon_. Blaine thought, trying to soothe himself the best he could.

* * *

**A/N 2: Feel free to ask my anything. I'll try to answer the best I can without giving away anything. ;)**

**anderpson:** And I love you. ;)

**YaoiCrazyGurlz:** I'm not hurting Kurt, Blaine is. :P

**lotr14:** Blaine's determination to destroy Kurt is quite compelling for now so we'll see. ;)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid:** Welcome new reader! I hope you're enjoying yourself so far. :D

**Lurida:** I'm not as romantic as it seems, that's why I've failed to write a scene where they got closer and eventually moving in together. But I have written a small sexy time in return, haven't I? ;)

**InADarkRoom:** The beginning of Kurt's suffering is coming soon so be prepared. You'll have to choose side. Team Blaine or Team Kurt. :(

**andy.1111:** As long as you're here to support me, I'll keep on going and stay strong! :D

**Dani:** Unfortunately, Blaine would continue to suffer and he'd be bringing Kurt down with him too. And of course I'd respond to your review. The reviews I've been receiving mean a world to me. :D

**Randomness-is-a-mutation:** Thank you so much for your compliment and reviews! I have read them and I'm honored that you read and review my story. With all of the supports, I'll try my best not to disappoint you and the other readers. :D

**Heracratzarism:** I really hope you won't stop reading until the story comes to an end. And yeah, my evilness is so pure and it will also get stronger so I can torture more. :P

**FanofChrisCMaxA1:** All I could say is that in the end you probably gonna feel sorry for them both. :(

**Hamilton:** It's my pleasure to respond to your review. All I can do now is to keep you interested. :D


	7. SEVEN: I Am Barely Touching You

**A/N: All the reviews warm my sad, lonely heart. XOXO!**

**YaoiCrazyGurlz: **Unfortunately, both Blaine and Kurt will get severely hurt… emotionally. :(

**B2isbetterthanB1: **A little darkness is good for the soul, haha! Blaine won't be physically or verbally abusive to Kurt but he will swear a lot and he also gonna lose his self-control later. :(

**anon: **I can't reveal that just yet. :3

**InADarkRoom: **You don't have to choose side but as the story progress, I'm quite sure that you will because the more you read, the more the story will tell you what exactly is happening and had happened. And you don't have to apologize about your English skills. There's nothing to forgive. ;)

**Heracratzarism: **We won't be seeing Sebastian anytime soon. What does that mean to you? Good news or bad? ;)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **What if Blaine's hatred towards Kurt overpowers everything and causes him to make an alternative path? *evil laugh* ;)

**Randomness-is-a-mutation: **No Sebastian in the next few chapters but Blaine will realize that it's hard to keep on pretending. ;)

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: **More of Team Kurt I see but only time will tell. *another evil laugh* ;)

**Dani: **The vengeance is coming. Happy ending, huh? Hmmm… ;)

**Marierux: **Is it a good or a bad OMG? :3

**maria: **Yup, poor boys. But you keep holding on, okay? :(

**Hamilton: **Sadly, Blaine's struggles gonna get worse. :(

* * *

The diner always full during lunch and after half an hour waiting for a table, they finally got it. Kurt sighed contentedly as he took his seat opposite Noah Puckerman a.k.a. Puck. Puck _loved_ this diner because the foods were delicious, high on carbs, cholesterol and also fats — the best way to block your arteries. Puck may look fit but he sure ate a lot. His fucking body metabolism irritated Kurt to no end because Kurt had to work _hard_ to maintain his shape. He could easily turned flabby if he didn't exercise.

"So, you think he has changed?" Puck began their ongoing conversation. "And why did you say that?"

Kurt sighed. He needed to tell somebody about his problem. He couldn't tell Mercedes because he didn't want to jeopardize his best friend's work relationship with Blaine. He couldn't tell Mike Chang either because the man wouldn't understand. Mike may be a great employer but he didn't know Kurt well like Puck. Kurt and Puck had been best buddies since high school whereas Kurt only knew Mike a few years ago.

"We have been living together for three weeks and he's already acting weird." Kurt stated. "We aren't as close as we were before and I'm scared if—"

"Dude, you sound like a _girl_." Puck mocked. "Who cares if he didn't want to be 'close' to you."

"I do!" Kurt almost shouted but then he started to whisper. "We rarely have sex and even if we do, I'm the one who _asked_ for it… not him! He seems like he doesn't care about me anymore… like he's losing interest in me!"

"I just puke inside my mouth." Puck declared, making a revolting face at Kurt. "I don't wanna know about your sex life Hummel, especially when it involves _men_."

"Puck." Kurt warned.

And Puck chose to ignore Kurt's warning. "Hey, does he know you are a billionaire's kid?"

"Of course he knows… he's my boyfriend. I told Blaine about the family business on our first date." Kurt affirmed calmly.

Puck grinned. "There's your answer! He wanted _your_ _money_ but he got bored with you so he canceled his scheme! Or he is using you to get to Sebastian… _or_ he probably wants your dad so _your_ daddy could be _his_ sugar daddy."

Kurt sighed for the second time that day. He knew Puck would react this way but Puck was the only friend he could count on. "Come on Puckerman, I'm serious."

"What do you want me to do, Kurtsie? Kidnap Blaine and make sure his solely attention is you? Come on, man… you are not a frigging girl! If he leaves you, you can always get a new man although I, the almighty Noah Puckerman, suggest you to switch back to _my_ team. Don't you remember how amazing it is to eat a girl's pu—"

"Puck!" Kurt was exasperated with Puck's behavior. He had a problem yet Puck was trying to make him _straight_. "For the millionth times Puck, I like _dick_ okay? So stop telling me how amazing pussies and tits are!"

The chaos diner became quiet instantly and Kurt flushed red. He couldn't believe he had said that out loud and the entire diner had heard him. He was thankful though there were no children or teenagers around because he already wanted to kill himself from embarrassment.

Puck was still laughing hard even as the other people had stopped looking at them. Kurt glared at his allegedly best friend. Puck could be an asshole sometimes and at times Kurt wished he could strangle Puck for humiliating him. This was all Puck's fault. "Stop laughing, fucker."

"Make me." Puck dared.

"Fine." Kurt huffed. "I'm leaving then."

"Aw, come on, Kurtsie… Stop moping! You are no fun anymore since you hit menopause." Puck had stopped laughing but he continued to make fun at Kurt.

Kurt grunted, still sulking. "I asked for your help, that is why we are here. If you are going to make me more miserable than before—"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Puck surrendered, not wanting to make Kurt upset. He took a sip of his drink before he continued talking. If he kept offensive Kurt, the man would eventually give him the silent treatment and Puck couldn't afford _that_ to happen. There would be a big game this week and he didn't want to spend hours with a frigging _mime_ next to him. "There's a possibility that Mr. Dapper might not ready for this, you know?"

"You think Blaine regretted taking our relationship to the next level?" Kurt spoke quietly, terrified with Puck's thought.

Puck genuinely sighed in return. "Hey, I didn't say that. Maybe he's just like me… single for life."

"Blaine's not like you." Kurt pressed his lips tightly.

"I know you want your relationship to work out but to move in and live together with someone is a _huge_ step. It would be a nightmare to me if I'm stuck in this 'relationship' thingy." Puck claimed with a slight humor. He eyed Kurt closely when the man didn't react at all. Kurt seemed like he was deep in thoughts. "You are already falling in love with him, aren't you?"

When Kurt finally gaped at him, the sincerity in his eyes answered Puck's question.

"Well, _fuck me_." Puck swore. "Do you _have_ to fall in love with him that fast?"

"What do you want me to say, Puck? I can't control it… It just happens." Kurt validated, looking at his food that he didn't realize was there before.

Puck scoffed, clearly didn't have the same opinion as Kurt. "You barely knew the guy and you have already fallen for him? What the fuck, Kurt?"

"I've known Blaine for over three months now… and to me, that's quite long." Kurt preserved, sneering back. "I don't expect someone like _you_ to understand. The _longest_ relationship you had only lasted less than twenty-four hours."

Puck didn't say anything instead he drank all of his coffee angrily. As he glanced out of the large window of the diner, his sullen face suddenly turned into a smile. He gawked at Kurt afterward, with the stupid smile still unbroken. "Look over there." He pointed to the building across the street. "You recognize that hunk?"

Kurt's gaze traveled to the direction Puck was pointing and he immediately paled. _Blaine_ was there in front of the building — a hotel actually and he wasn't alone. There was a man… an _attractive_ man with him and they were embracing each other. Kurt's blood turned cold. Blaine was laughing, seeming very happy with one of his arms was wrapped along the man's neck. Kurt had never seen Blaine laughed that delightfully… not even with him.

"Now we know _why_ he doesn't pay attention to you anymore." Puck's obtuse comment made Kurt saw red. Kurt didn't know why of all people, he chose to talk to Noah Puckerman and now he truly regretted his choice.

"Say hi to Blainers for me!" Puck said and laughed freely, apparently enjoying himself as Kurt stormed out of the diner. Kurt wasn't in the mood to eat or go to work anymore. All he wanted was an explanation from Blaine.


	8. EIGHT: Plays Upon Your Skin

**A/N: Since I've started my internship at a diagnostic laboratory, I'm gonna be quite busy for the next six months but afraid not, I'll still update my story weekly. I can assure you there'll be at least one new chapter every week. Thank you again you guys for your support! XOXO! **

**anderpson: **More evil next. ;)

**MyOTPIsKillingMe: **Nope, Blaine won't tell Kurt anything. Still no Sebastian for now but I promise you Sebastian will be in this story later. :D

**Marierux: **;)

**InADarkRoom: **I wish the best for you too. *humming Adele's song* ;)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Cooper is dead, honey. :(

**Heracratzarism: **Puck should win an award for being the most annoying friend ever. Poor Kurt. :P

**Hamilton: **I'll make you wanting more. :P

**Guest: **I'll try my best. :D

**Becca Colfer: **I've read all your previous comments and I can assure you that Amber has nothing to do with this. This is all me. I'm the one to blame for making you addicted. ;)

**Dani: **So I'm your kryptonite, eh? Don't worry, there'll be more Puck/Kurt scenes after this. The identity of the guy will be revealed soon. :D

**Justsayyoulikeklaine: **Just don't die too soon, okay? Or you won't know the ending of this story. More Puck/Kurt bromance is coming your way. :D

**VisionImpossible: **I'm honored. Thank you for your time. Many people don't want Kurt to be the one who raped Blaine but like I said before, I can't reveal anything yet so we'll see. ;) PS: I'm looking forward to read the next chapter of The Bodyguard.

* * *

Blaine juggled with the bag of groceries, humming a song called _Save the Last Dance for Me _as he struggled with the keys of his apartment. He planned to cook something today… most likely curry because he was getting sick of pizza and Chinese food. He had bought lots of spices from an Indian shop down the street and he couldn't wait to taste his cooking.

Kurt was going to bitch about the smell but what the hell, right? This was his house and he could do… in this case _cook_ whatever he desired. Kurt could eat it if he wanted to but if he didn't, he could always buy something for himself. It was a free country after all.

"You come home late."

"Fuck!" Blaine startled and lost his grip on the paper bag, spilling the contents. Everything inside it was rolling on the floor. "Jeez, Kurt… you almost give me a heart attack!" He scolded while picking up the groceries and put them back inside the bag.

"You are late." Kurt repeated and got up from the couch.

"And you are fucking early." Blaine rebuked, slamming the bag on the kitchen counter. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Need a time off." Kurt wrapped his arms across his chest, face hard.

Blaine chuckled. He placed his cooking ingredients on the counter and the rest were either put inside the cabinet or the fridge. "Finally tired of Mike bossing you around, huh?"

Kurt walked towards the kitchen. His posture was stiff, trying to control his emotions. "Where were you this afternoon?"

"I'm making curry today. Sounds good to you?" Blaine questioned while focusing on the recipe book, not noticing Kurt's distress.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. He wanted Blaine to stop what he was currently doing and focus on him. "Blaine, answer me."

Blaine gazed up at Kurt, confused. "Huh?"

Kurt took a deep breath. If he used the wrong words, Blaine would undeniably get livid and since he knew how _hot-tempered_ his boyfriend was, Kurt didn't want to jump to conclusion. Blaine seemed in a good mood and Kurt really didn't want to ruin it. "Where did you go during lunch time?"

Blaine laughed halfheartedly and Kurt's heart tightened. This could be the cause of their break up and Kurt cared too much about Blaine to risk it. But if they didn't clear this up, Kurt would always be thinking about it. He would be restless.

"What are you, my parole officer?" Blaine asked with a humor but his face turned serious when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "Kurt?"

"I saw you with another man today… at lunch. Who was he, Blaine?" Kurt tried not to tremble.

Blaine sighed quietly, rubbing his face in frustration. "God… You are not some possessive bitch, are you?"

Kurt was exhausted. He had worked for hours the day before and he just wanted this to be over. He wanted to trust Blaine so badly but it was hard. Blaine was a _very_ handsome man and he was the _most gorgeous_ than any other men that Kurt had ever dated and that made Kurt nervous, made his ego and pride swiftly decreased. Blaine made Kurt felt _insecure_.

"Is it because now that we are officially dating, you suddenly felt threatened by him and any other men for that matter?" Blaine questioned sternly.

"How do you think I feel when I saw you with him, huh? You two looked like you were a couple!" Kurt attempted to keep his voice down but failed miserably. "You even have that look on your face that showed you just got _laid_!"

"Hadn't you been given me _enough_ to avoid me from getting laid elsewhere?!" Blaine growled. "For fuck's sake he was an old friend from college!"

"That was _so nice_ of him to take you to a hotel for a reunion." Kurt said sarcastically. "Do your other friends take you to a hotel too?"

"We were having lunch!" Blaine snapped.

"Oh I'm sure you enjoyed the 'all-you-can-eat buffet', don't you?" Kurt snarled heatedly. He wasn't sure what was possessing him and making him acted like this but the thought of someone else other than him _owned_ Blaine the same way he did made Kurt saw red and began to lash out on his boyfriend. He truly was losing his cool demeanor.

Blaine unexpectedly lost his self-control as his fist found its way on Kurt's face. The blow knocked Kurt so hard, his back hit the counter. Blaine stood there for a moment, breathing heavily because of anger but he was completely shocked for what just happened. He waited for Kurt to get up, waiting for his boyfriend to hit him back or for the yelling to begin all over again but it didn't come.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine was astounded when Kurt suddenly spoke. His voice was so low Blaine barely heard him. Their eyes were locked together and Kurt looked like someone just kicked his puppy. There were tears and his lips were split and slightly bleeding.

Blaine sighed, instantly got down to the kitchen floor and kneeled next to Kurt. He took Kurt's hand in his hold but Kurt didn't want to look him in the eyes. At first he thought Kurt was terrified of him but Blaine made a desperate move by tilting Kurt's chin until Kurt was looking at him to make sure the other man was okay. "Hey…"

"I just—"

Kurt tried to speak but Blaine cut him short.

"I know."

"I…" Kurt tried again. His voice sounded alarmingly broken.

Blaine quickly silenced Kurt with a kiss. He didn't want to hear any of it. He couldn't stand hearing the wrecked voice anymore. Their kiss wasn't the heated type but a comfort one, the one that Blaine had never offered before.

Blaine wasn't supposed to feel anything but when Kurt cried it broke his heart a little. The hatred for Kurt was still intact deep in his soul but right now he felt bad because Kurt's assumption was actually true.

If only Kurt knew that he wasn't wrong and what was coming for him.


	9. NINE: A Kiss That Lingers Takes Me In

**A/N: I have restored something amazing for the hundredth reviewer. Wanna know what it is ? You just need to review. :D**

**justsayyoulikeklaine:** Blaine won't stop until Kurt's heart and soul are broken into pieces. :(

**mylisa777:** Blaine is the one who's gonna push Kurt out of his life. :(

**InADarkRoom:** Kurt won't do anything drastic but he'll keep on pining over Blaine though. :3

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid:** Cooper played a huge part in Blaine's life even though he's dead. You'll find out more about him soon. ;)

**PiFerreira:** Double updates? Sorry hun but my writing skill is limited. :3

**fizzy123:** My lips are sealed… for now. ;)

**VisionImpossible:** Blaine's emotions are all over the place so his actions and behavior are hard to fathom right now. He's somewhat stuck. :3

**Heracratzarism:** Blaine needs to go to the anger management class, doesn't he? :3

**Marierux:** I'm glad. :D

**Guest:** Blaine isn't losing interest, he just doesn't want to get too attached. And I can assure you he isn't abusive. :3

**Hamilton:** Sad stories make us feel more intense, don't they? I know the feeling. ;)

**Black-Luna:** It'll get more interesting soon! :D

**iloverandyortonwwefan23:** Blaine will regret his action.

**CrissMist:** Don't cry, let me fix it back for you. :)

**Whovian2.0:** The power of feeling could be confusing sometimes. ;)

* * *

Blaine let out a contented sigh as he finally got the chance to unwind. He loved being a teacher but marking your students' final exam papers was no fun at all. There were so many answers written and it broke his heart when some of his students failed his subject. But overall, most his students got A's and B's therefore he wasn't going to doubt his teaching skill.

However, it wasn't his teaching skill that was under suspicion right now. Blaine had regretted his act but his spontaneous and unexpected action toward Kurt a few days ago had left evidence, causing people to start asking question about the red mark on Kurt's left cheek. Although Kurt had forgiven him and just shrugged it off when people questioned, most of their friends were still suspicious especially Noah Puckerman.

Blaine may be a lot of things but he wasn't abusive. What had happened was a spur-of-the-moment reflex. He had been so livid he didn't realize what he was doing. But Blaine didn't like the way Puck was so protective of Kurt. The minute Puck saw the state of Kurt's once smooth face, he had given Blaine a bold warning that if he ever hurt Kurt, he would be a dead meat. But Blaine totally ignored Puck's warning because Kurt was _his_ _boyfriend_… he could do whatever he wanted. Besides, Kurt was certainly on _his_ _side_ because after Puck voiced the impromptu warning to Blaine so abundantly in front of Kurt, the blue eyed man had admonished Puck for accusing his boyfriend.

Blaine Anderson definitely had one Kurt Hummel wrapped around his little fingers because Kurt was oblivious to everything. Just after a few hours after the incident, Kurt was back to his loving, cuddly nature. He always sought to be closed to Blaine at all times but Blaine wasn't complaining. It would be easier to destroy Kurt when the man was in his vulnerable state.

Like right now, even while they were at home doing their tasks Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes were constantly on him, watching his every move like he would disappear if he looked somewhere else. But Blaine chose to ignore the intense gaze and kept on focusing on his students' paper because like it or not, he still a teacher and he needed to give back the test results to his students.

Blaine was almost done with his markings when Kurt took that chance to approach his boyfriend. "Glad I can finally join you." Kurt flopped next to Blaine on the couch, lying down straightaway and putting his head on Blaine's thighs. "I was lonely without you."

Blaine chuckled and put down his pen. "Dude, I was only a few feet away from you and you can see me all the time while you were at the kitchen."

"But I miss you." Kurt grinned sheepishly and leaned forward to kiss Blaine.

The kiss was about to get wild but both of them grudgingly pulled away as Blaine's phone on the coffee table started to vibrate. Kurt groaned in frustration and tried to retrieve the kiss but Blaine gently pushed him away and took his phone.

Kurt frowned when Blaine didn't answer the call. His boyfriend was in fact staring at the phone like it was possessed. "Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"No." Blaine answered, putting back the phone on the coffee table. His body was stiff and he tried to avoid the strange look from Kurt. He didn't want to answer the call because it was Thad Harwood who was calling. Who was Thad Harwood? Well, he was the man Blaine cheated on Kurt with three days ago and he kept calling him since that day, wanting to meet again.

Kurt gawked at Blaine worriedly but he didn't say a word. He then made a quick move by taking out Blaine's phone battery and put it aside. Blaine looked at him questionably but Kurt just grinned. "There… problem solved. I don't know who's calling and why, but I hope you aren't on debt with anyone because nobody and I mean _nobody_ gonna disturb us tonight."

Blaine forced out a smile. Thad was a history to him but for anyone else and Kurt, three days was still new. Thad was his old friend from college but Blaine was starting to get annoyed with the calls from his former classmate like he belonged to him. Thad may be a great fuck but he was still just a fuck. It was too soon for them to get in touch and Kurt might suspect it. Blaine sighed and tried to pay attention to the show on TV but failed when his mind wandered somewhere else. He was also distracted by the feel of Kurt's heat all over his body.

Blaine started to feel uncomfortable but he wasn't going to tell Kurt about it. Watching _Queer as Folk_ was definitely a big mistake yet Brian Kinney was too hot to stop watching. He wanted to call it a day but Kurt insisted they spent the night together, cuddling while watching TV before they went to bed. Blaine didn't want to get turn on because he was too tired to have sex and it had been a long day for him but he guessed he _owed_ Kurt this.

"Someone seems happy." Kurt moved his head closer to his boyfriend's crotch and pressed harder so Blaine could feel him.

Blaine groaned. He was half hard and stuck between two choices — should he let Kurt continue or should he asked Kurt to stop what he was doing because his brain wasn't functioning anymore. "Fucking tease."

Kurt grinned widely. He friskily moved his head again. He liked to watch Blaine's expression whenever they were having sex or fooling around because it was _priceless_. Blaine's mouth would open slightly and he constantly made this beautiful grunting choke out sound that Kurt _loved_ to hear. Kurt wasn't the baby face Justin Taylor and Blaine certainly wasn't the gay God Brian Kinney or Rage but Kurt certainly knew how to please his man.

"Kurt, stop…" Blaine breathed, putting both his hands at the sides of Kurt's head to prevent him from moving. "I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood."

Blaine was expecting a kicked puppy look for being rejected from Kurt but his boyfriend wasn't sulking, he was actually beaming. "Kurt?"

"I'm not in the mood either Blaine so… you can relax." Kurt played with the hem of Blaine's tee shirt. "I thought you were because Blaine Jr. here seems interested. I was ready to give you a blowjob but I'm undeniably too tired to do anything else." He yawned afterward.

_Well, that's new._ Blaine thought silently. Kurt was snuggling against him and Blaine couldn't help it but to push the bangs away from Kurt's face. His boyfriend somewhat looked like a baby with the nuzzling and the sleepy face. Adorable or not, Kurt Hummel was still the number one person on his hit list. He was also the _only_ person in that list because Blaine didn't hate nor had revenge on anyone else other than his very own boyfriend.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled sleepily. "Have you ever thought about having a baby?"

Blaine froze. He didn't expect _that_ sort of question at all. _What is Kurt a psychic now? I wasn't in the mood for sex and so did he. I was thinking about a baby… well, sort of and he was thinking about the same thing too? This is odd!_ He whispered to himself.

"It would be nice to have a baby, don't you think so Blaine?" Kurt's eyes were closed. "We could use the empty bedroom as a nursery… We could paint the wall together…"

"What's up with you?" Blaine glared at the sleepy man even though Kurt couldn't see him. "Where did all this nonsense come from?"

Kurt opened his eyes slightly. "Why are you freaking out? It's just a thought…" His voice was soft.

"You apparently have thought about it _thoroughly_, haven't you?" Blaine said heatedly. He jerked his legs, a gesture for Kurt to haul his head from Blaine's lap and Kurt quickly did so. As soon as Kurt's head wasn't on his body, Blaine got up. "What has gotten into you?"

Kurt watched Blaine closely from the couch. _Queer as Folk_ was still playing but neither of them were paying attention to the show anymore. Fuck Brian Kinney and the rest of the hot gays. He was definitely freaked out by Blaine's reaction. "Blaine, it's just a question."

"It's bullshit, Kurt!" Blaine was furious. "We have been dating for only three months and all of a sudden you bring up about kids?!"

Kurt sighed heavily. "Nothing's wrong with that. I do want to have kids one day… but you are right. It's too soon for us to discuss about it."

"There's _nothing_ to discuss." Blaine stated instantly, angry tone decreasing. He didn't want to lose control again. "I don't want kids, Kurt."

"You… You don't?" Kurt asked quietly. "You don't want us to settle down one day? Don't you want children of your own?"

"I don't." Blaine admitted boldly, like his words wouldn't affect Kurt. "And I don't believe in marriage either. What's the point of getting married if you'll end up divorce later?"

"But I want all those things, Blaine. I wanna be someone's husband and someone's father, have my own family." Kurt spoke up with a shaky voice and tears that were starting to show. "I thought… I really thought you were the one for me. I feel like I've known you forever."

Blaine leaned against the TV cabinet and rubbed his face. Everything had been screwed up and he was frustrated. They weren't supposed to discuss about this… not now, not ever. "I'm not gonna have a child… not with you or anyone else…"

"W-Why?" Kurt stammered.

Blaine took a deep breath. He was going to destroy the man's dream and he should be happy about it but this wasn't what he had planned. His plot to ruin Kurt didn't include this but he wasn't feeling anything at all. He felt _dull_. "I'm sterile, Kurt. I can't give you the kids that you wanted…"

Blaine didn't miss the gasp coming from Kurt but he acted naturally. "S-Ste… sterile?"

Blaine nodded. He walked towards the couch and sat beside Kurt. He placed a hand on Kurt's knee soothingly. "I'm sorry Kurt but if you want the family of your dream, I'm not the one for you. I guess we… we have to break up. We clearly want different things in life."

"No!" Kurt frantically shook his head. "No, Blaine. I love you so much. I don't want us to… to b-break up. I can't let you go."

"But Kurt…"

"I just want to be with you…" Kurt choked up. "I… Kids won't be a problem."

Blaine sighed in defeat. "Do you really ready to sacrifice your dream because of me? If you want to be with me, you can't have kids… _ever_. I'm not just talking about the possibility to have children naturally but the other things too… no surrogate or adoption. I went to the doctor for a reason, Kurt. I was going to get a procedure done… that will make me childless forever and that was when I found out I was infertile. Simply put, I don't want children. Let the Anderson legacy end with me."

Kurt was quiet for a moment but then he gaped at Blaine with tears filled eyes. The downy blue eyes seemed so broken but his jaw was set and at that moment Blaine knew Kurt had made his decision — a choice that would change everything.

"I want to be with you, Blaine. Whatever happens… you're the only one I want." Kurt declared. His voice was filled with emotions.

Blaine pretended he didn't care that Kurt just made the biggest mistake of his life. Just because Kurt wanted to be with him, the man was willing to give up his _ultimate_ dream and right then Blaine knew Kurt really had fallen for him. Blaine would do a monkey dance or scream his lungs out if he could, to celebrate the victory of the first part of his plan.

Nonetheless, Kurt couldn't ask him _this_, not after everything he went through. Blaine wanted a family, he did… but he wasn't sure he wanted one with Kurt. He couldn't and wouldn't have a child with someone who had raped him. Kurt didn't need to know he lied about being sterile. Kurt may have forgotten about the past, how he had destroyed a boy's life but Blaine still could remember it.

Kurt could suck up his desire to get pregnant because Blaine wouldn't let him carried _his baby_ and he certainly wouldn't let Kurt to knock him up either because there was nothing could stop him anymore — not even a baby.

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter is the one that you all have been waiting for. The reveal of everything! ;)**


	10. TEN: There's Only Truth

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'd kiss you all senseless if I could. ;) To swirlhearty23, congratulations! You're my 100th reviewer! I've a surprise for you. I'll PM you later and tell you what it is. :)**

**havenlystarrs: **Kurt will man up but Blaine's the one who gonna give him a hard time. :(

**PiFerreira: **I'll give you more ASAP. :D

**KyoxRaine: **Sadly, your heart will shatter into a million pieces not just for Kurt, but for Blaine too. :(

**swirlhearty23: **Blaine will continue to have Kurt wrapped around his fingers and you'll finally know why. :3

**Kurtstalker: **Don't worry, your wait is over. :D

**InADarkRoom: **Yeah, I'll finally reveal if Kurt's the one that raped Blaine all those years ago. Be prepared! :3

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **The time has come. :D

**mylisa777: **You'll find out who's the person that raped Blaine. :3

**Guest: **Kurt does have an evil twin named Sebastian but which one of them is the rapist? Keep on reading and you'll know who. :3

**Marierux: **Oh yeah. :3

**Guest: **The truth might surprise you. :3

**guest: **Kurt's not going to commit suicide but sadly, Blaine is going to leave Kurt but for a different reason. :(

**CrissMist: **Yeah, both Kurt and Blaine can get pregnant. Simply put, all men can get pregnant. :)

**Black-Luna: **Your review makes my smile. :)

**Dani: **Your support warms my heart but unfortunately, there's no happy chapters coming your way. :(

**Whovian2.0: **You'll feel sorry for both Kurt and Blaine. You'll find out the reasons why soon. :(

**Heracratzarism: **The hurt is unavoidable now. Prepare yourself for a lot of heartbreaking chapters. :(

**MyOTPIsKillingMe: **Cliffhangers are sort of my thing so… be prepared. :3

**Hamilton: **All men are capable of getting pregnant so now the question is who's gonna get pregnant, isn't it? Kurt or Blaine? :D

**: **Keep on reading and you'll find out. :(

**justsayyoulikeklaine: **Prepare a lot of tissues after this because the story will break your heart even more. Sebastian won't come to play soon, sorry. :(

**Rene95: **I'm honored. :D

* * *

Blaine arched up off the bed, growling. His hands were fisting the sheet like it was his life saver. The man above him smirked, kept thrusting into him in a steady rhythm. Blaine moaned. It had been a while since he got dick up good like this.

"God, Kurt…" Blaine heaved, eyes barely opened. "You are _so_ _good_."

"Thank you very much."

Blaine gasped with a hard thrust from the man. "Fuck! This is—" His eyes widened instantly when he saw a man standing at the bedroom door. He struggled on the bed, wanting to be freed and his action had caused the man above him to still his effort.

"Blaine, what are you—" The man above Blaine complained, his gaze followed Blaine who wasn't looking at him but at something behind him. "Fuck!" He cursed in surprise seeing a well-dressed man staring sharply at them from the door. He pulled out from Blaine none too gently, making Blaine winced and hurriedly searched for his clothes.

Kurt Hummel's heart shattered into a million pieces seeing the scene in front of him. Blaine was static on the bed while the man, who had just _fucked_ his boyfriend of four months carelessly put on his clothes, certainly couldn't wait to leave.

"What's the meaning of this Blaine?" Kurt asked, trembled.

"What does it look like?" Blaine indifferently replied, getting off the bed. He stood between the two men casually, like nothing had happened and it wasn't awkward at all to stand there completely naked. "Guess what? You two have the same name! Kurt H, this is Kurt Phillips… and Kurt P, this is my beloved boyfriend Kurt Hummel."

Kurt was speechless. He couldn't believe Blaine was _cheating_ on him… in their house, in their bed… a place that was supposed to be magical and just for the two of them. He watched the other guy — Kurt Phillips from the corner of his eyes creeping out of the bedroom. Kurt gawked at his boyfriend afterward, still standing naked at the foot of the bed. Blaine actually looked… _satisfied_?

Kurt didn't understand any of this but he had had _enough_. Betrayal made him see red. He was betrayed by the man he loved the most, like his dad had deceived his momma before. His parents' twenty years of marriage ended just like that because of infidelity. He wasn't a fool. He had experienced enough to know there was nothing that could fix this. It was only going to get worse.

Kurt strode to the wardrobe, taking out a gym bag hidden at the back. He started to pack up his belongings, shoving it inside the bag angrily. The tears were threatening to fall but he forced himself to stop them from falling. He wouldn't give Blaine the pleasure to see how devastating he was, how broken and fragile he felt.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine composedly approached his boyfriend. This wasn't part of the plan. Kurt wasn't supposed to be home but it was too late to avoid it. Kurt had witnessed everything and there was no turning back. He would just get away with it then.

"What does it look like?" Kurt shot back, sarcastically repeating Blaine's earlier speech. His tone wasn't angry but it was pure sadness. "I can't do this. This is too much."

Blaine gloriously laughed. "What? You gonna end up everything because I _slept_ with someone else? Come on, Kurt."

"This might be a _joke_ to you but I take my relationship seriously. Unlike you, I don't fuck everything that moves!" Kurt said sternly but he didn't look at Blaine. He couldn't anymore.

"Kurt, it… he doesn't mean anything to me, I swear." Blaine stated nonchalantly. "But we aren't exclusive to each other either… _Technically_, I can do whatever I want."

Kurt tossed his bag on the bed irritably. "I'm your _boyfriend_, Blaine! I didn't sign up for an open relationship! I just want you to be faithful to me, it's that simple! I want something that could last forever!"

"Aww, my baby wants a forever ever after?" Blaine sneered, leisurely revealing his dark side. "Seriously? In _this_ millennium?" There's no such thing as forever, Kurt."

"And I wonder why that happens…" Kurt scoffed in return, not wanting Blaine to continue making fun of him.

Kurt dragged his bag out of the bedroom, heading towards the front door and stopped. He looked back at Blaine in disgust. "People like you don't deserve to be in this world. You broke people's hearts… people that cared and loved you… and for what? Lust? I hope you are happy, Blaine. And I hope you rot in hell!"

"You raped me…" Blaine said suddenly. Kurt's words hurt him and he wouldn't deny it. He couldn't keep on pretending anymore. He was far more broken than Kurt and the man should see it. It was more painful to Blaine than it was to Kurt.

Kurt was about to leave but he stopped dead at the door when he heard Blaine's whispered words. He turned to look at Blaine. "What?"

"You _raped_ me ten years ago." Blaine spoke up shakily. His body was actually trembling. He was going to confront the person that destroyed him and he was _terrified_. He waited for years for this — to destroy the man that had destroyed him first.

Kurt snickered. Hatred, infidelity and grief made him terrible. He was so angry he didn't notice Blaine had already put on a boxer and a white tee shirt to cover himself up. "What is this? You are running out of idea so you come up with _this_? You are pathetic."

"July 27th 2002." Blaine began. "It was a hot summer in Oxnard and I was walking down the beach heading home when you… when you c-came to me and… and…" He broke down.

Kurt paled. He was also in Oxnard at that time and it was a couple of months after his birthday. He hadn't told Blaine about his date of birth yet and there was no way Blaine could find out unless… unless what he had been saying was true. But Kurt couldn't remember anything about that day in the least. All he knew was he went out with Puck and got drunk and he felt sore and funny the next day.

"I was only a sixteen years old boy, Kurt. You left me after you…" Blaine choked up. He didn't want to relive that day but Kurt got to know. Kurt _needed_ to learn how badly he had damaged Blaine physically _and_ emotionally. "My clothes were torn. There were bruises all over my body and… and blood. I… I wobbled to Nick's house… asking for help and I… I couldn't tell my brother. I was scared, Kurt… and it was all because of you."

Kurt shook his head in denial. He was also starting to tremble. "No… I… I don't b-believe y-you."

"You remember the first time we… we met each other? At Mike's workshop? That was when… I recognized you… and I freaked out." Blaine sobbed. "Honestly… I didn't r-remember any more about the r-rapist's f-face but when I saw y-you… it all c-came b-back to me because… because you l-looked just like h-him…"

Kurt gawked at Blaine questionably, tears already drenched his face… betraying his cold posture. He wanted to stay angry, to keep on yelling at Blaine but Blaine's confession made him wordless, made him listened for more.

Blaine continued to weep. Tears were spilling over his long lashes. He slowly paced toward the console table and picked up a picture. He gaped at Kurt. "I was p-pregnant, with your… with your child, K-Kurt. Shane wasn't Nick's nephew… he was m-my s-son."

Kurt fell on the floor, on his knees. He was extremely shocked. His heart was beating crazily inside his chest, threatening to burst out. This couldn't be true… Blaine was lying, Blaine was wrong. He was not a _rapist_.

"I wasn't s-surprise when you didn't r-recognize him… because you were blind and scum!" Blaine's voice hardened but the sorrow was still noticeable. "Didn't you see he looked just like you?!" He threw the frame at Kurt.

The frame slid in front of him and Kurt took it with a shaky hand. Blaine was right because right there, staring at him was a boy that looked _exactly_ like him. The boy's hair might be dark and curly and the full lips were definitely Blaine's but everything else was pure him. The same blue eyes… the same pointed nose… _everything_. Kurt felt nauseated.

"You said you have a brother… and I went to meet him in the Bahamas, just to make sure I didn't get the wrong Hummel brother." Blaine stated, looking down at Kurt in unadulterated hatred. "You were right about one thing… Sebastian Hummel is an asshole. He was the worst human being I've ever met in this planet but he didn't rape me, Kurt… _you_ did."

"Blaine…" Kurt was distraught but Blaine couldn't care less.

Blaine's lips trembled again. This was the hardest part of all — revealing everything. He didn't want to cry, didn't want to show his weakness but his walls were already collapsed, showing his true self… a scared young boy who had lost everything. "You _ruined_ my life… but you gave me one thing that I treasured the most, a beautiful son. But… as easy as you _gave_ him to me, he was simply taken away from me too."

Kurt unsteadily got on his feet. He couldn't comprehend anything anymore. He couldn't believe he had _raped_ Blaine. He was a seventeen-year-old rapist.

Blaine broke down once again. This time, it was worst. He was shaking uncontrollably and tears kept falling down like a waterfall. "Sh-Shane's d-dead, Kurt. My baby's gone."

If possible, Kurt became paler than before. He didn't expect that. His heart was now threatened to stop completely. There was so much he could take. "Wh-What?"

"Shane died because of _you_ and I hate you for that, Kurt. You think it was easy for me to be with you? Someone who ruined me?! You don't know how much I. Fucking. _Hate._ You." Blaine said foully. "So tell me, Kurt… after everything that you had done to me, is taking revenge on you is too much to ask?"

* * *

**A/N 2: I'm a dead meat, aren't I? So I shall find a safe place to hide. Laters! ;)**


	11. ELEVEN: Nobody Knows You Like I Do

**A/N: I'm really touched with all the supports! Thank you! This chapter is short though, sorry. **

**gg42: **Kurt's gonna find out about the truth and try to win Blaine's heart back. :)

**lucy641: **I won't give you any meds to stop the addiction because I like seeing you addicted. Sebastian is still the bad guy in this fic though. :)

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: **Even though Kurt was the rapist, you'll still gonna hate Sebastian, not Kurt. :)

**Whovian2.0: **Puck left Kurt that night so he didn't know what had happened. There'll be more about Shane later. :(

**CrissMist: **Shane's death will be revealed later. :(

**MyOTPIsKillingMe: **Kurt did rape Blaine but you'll hate Sebastian more. :)

**Kurtstalker: **I will reveal more about Shane, the rape and that fateful night but nothing about the other Kurt or Cooper though. Kurt and Puck will have a talk. :3

**Marierux: **I was going to make it Hummel-Smythe but it doesn't seem right and too complicated to explain. :)

**Rene95: **You want pregnant!Kurt? We'll see. ;)

**Heracratzarism: **Blaine can't keep on pretending anymore. He's emotionally exhausted. :(

**Confused: **I'll clear up the all the confusion. Kurt isn't 100% guilty. :)

**guest: **Stop reading then. :/

**takuraS: **You will get a happy ending. :)

**laura: **There'll be a happy ending, I promise. :)

**Black-Luna: **I'm touched. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Sadly, Kurt is the one. You should scream. It would ease the pain. :(

**InADarkRoom: **I'll mend back your broken heart. :)

**WaitingForAKiss: **Sadly, Kurt is the rapist but Sebastian is still the bad guy. You'll hate him. :)

**swirlhearty23: **Kurt felt horrible. Not just he had raped Blaine, he got him pregnant too. :(

**justsayyoulikeklaine: **More shocking chapters coming your way. ;)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Let me sing you a lullaby. :)

**********thenext Mrs Lutz**: *hand you a box of tissues* :3

**sassyx15: **I'm hiding… at CrissColfer's house so you can't hurt me. ;)

**VisionImpossible: ***give you CPR* ;)

**Amelie: **Unfortunately, it's true but there's also 'something like that'. ;)

**Guest: **You don't love me no more? :'(

**ShadowBeauty: **My profile picture is the best fanart of Klaine/CrissColfer I've ever seen by far. Whoever the artist is, he/she is really talented. :)

**Hamilton: **Blaine won't continue with his plan but it will be very torturous for Kurt whenever Blaine tells him about their son. :(

**iloverandyortonwwefan23: **It will get sadder. :(

**Awesome21: **A broken condom that may or may not cause a pregnant!Kurt, huh? We'll see. ;)

* * *

Kurt could feel the heat that was surrounding him but it wasn't the hot breeze from the sea. California air was constantly hot and dry but the present warmness was something else. The feeling of satisfaction was overpowering him but nonetheless, he could sense that something was _off_.

The sand beneath him was rough against his skin, making Kurt groaned in discomfort but he kept thrusting, kept bringing pleasure to his body. He didn't know why he was in this place. There was nothing to see here at night after all and it was too quiet for his liking. Kurt was dizzy, his head was throbbing and he couldn't see clearly as his sight was nothing but haze.

Something caught his attention as he glanced down — looking into a scared face of a boy who was probably the same age as he was. He was trapping the person beneath him and he wanted to move away but he couldn't… the sensation was too _intoxicating_. The poor boy was crying and Kurt wanted to help but he wasn't in control of his body. He felt hefty and he hoped he wasn't crushing the boy.

"Please…"

The whisper was a broken one and heavy tears were falling down the boy's face rapidly. The kid was smaller than him and Kurt didn't want to hurt him. Even at seventeen years old, Kurt was quite tall and he definitely had the extra pounds over the kid below him.

"Please… stop…"

A pair of hazel eyes was begging at him and Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He recognized those eyes. The childish face of the hazel eyed kid suddenly transformed into a manlier shape. His face had hardened and his jaw was set. Those eyes were now filled hatred. An accusing look was thrown at him and Kurt was terrified by it. If look could kill, Kurt would be dead by now.

"You did this."

"No…" Kurt shook his head frantically, backing away on all fours.

"You broke me and you killed my son."

"No…" Blood was everywhere — painting red all over the place. A lifeless child sprawled beside him and Kurt heaved and bawled because he knew the face, he knew the infant.

"You are a killer, Kurt. A murderer!"

"Noooo!"

Kurt jolted from the bed, his scream dying on his lips. He breathed heavily and shaking like a leaf. He was also sweating, clothes and hair plastered to his clammy skin. He knew it wasn't just a dream, more like a repressed memory because he felt like he was there.

With a trembling hand Kurt grasped the frame on the nightstand. He had stolen the picture when he left Blaine's apartment because he knew with a sick thought, it was the closest he could get to know his son. Tears were his best friend now. He could never meet Shane, he could never know his son and it hurt so badly… and it would never be healed.

No matter how hard he tried, Kurt couldn't remember that night. In one night he had destroyed Blaine's life and created a tragedy that would haunt him forever. If only he knew what was going to happen, he would stay in his room. He would spend the night in Oxnard by watching the television peacefully. If he hadn't got drunk or listened to Puck—

_Puck_.

Realization suddenly hit him. Kurt didn't wait any longer, quickly put on his jeans and jacket as he hastily left the cheap motel room that had been his home for the past few days.

Puck was with him that night and Kurt was sure he would get the answer he needed if he interrogated the man. Kurt Hummel would do anything to find out about the truth. He would fight tooth and nail until he could look at Blaine in the eyes again without feeling guilty.

Or at least until Blaine would trust him and love him.


	12. TWELVE: The World May Not Understand

**A/N: Thank you my lovely readers for still reading Insatiable. XOXO!**

**swirlhearty23: **Blaine and Kurt are gonna suffer even more. :(

**Klainers34: **Ooh, I got a stalker! Cool! Yup, more angst to come. ;)

**thenext Mrs Lutz: **More about Shane's death later. Blaine isn't going to forgive Kurt anytime soon. :(

**lucy641: **Blaine and Kurt will slowly mend their hearts and recover from that night. But it's not going to be easy for them. :(

**justsayyoulikeklaine: **It was Kurt but there's also something more. :3

**Whovian2.0: **Kurt was the rapist but don't put all the blame on him. He's not the only one responsible. :3

**Kurtstalker: **Sorry for all the confusion. :(

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Shane's death will be revealed later. :(

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: **Simply put, Sebastian is the most horrible brother anyone could ask for. :3

**WaitingForAKiss: **You hurt me, you won't know what will happen next. And I don't have a son. :P

**InADarkRoom: **Blaine will eventually forgive Kurt but it's a long way to go. :(

**Guest: **I'm honored. :)

**Laura: **I'm going to explain about Shane's death later. FYI, I'm intrigued to write Blaine as the evil dark one. For next story, perhaps? ;)

**iloverandyortonwwefan23: **You'll find out about what exactly happened to Shane soon. :(

**Heracratzarism: **Things are gonna get ugly between Puck and Kurt. :(

**Marierux: **:(

**VisionImpossible: **It had to be Kurt. Would you feel better if Shane was Sebastian's instead? :3

**Hamilton: **The friendship between Kurt and Puck isn't going to be the same again. :(

**Paper Angels: **Puck's going to objectify Blaine in every way possible. More about Shane's death later. :(

******Squiggle giggle**: I have warned the readers that English isn't my first language though. I have a beta and my other stories were beta'd but my beta is having a problem right now that's why Insatiable is left unbeta'd. I'm fully aware of my writing skills. I suck, LOL. ;)

* * *

Kurt arrived at Puck's townhouse in ten minutes. He wanted to get drunk, put himself under the influence before he went to his friend's house but just the thought of it made Kurt felt sick. Redundant images from his dreams kept haunting him since he woke up. Alcohol was what had put him in this mess, made him unaware of everything. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Puck!" Kurt yelled as loud as he could, not caring about Puck's neighbors. He wouldn't leave until Puck opened the door and cleared everything up. Puck was the only one that could help him search the missing puzzle of reality. Blaine certainly wouldn't help him with anything. Blaine hated him so much he couldn't bear to see Kurt anymore.

"What do you want you fucker?!" Clad only in boxers, Puck angrily opened the door. "Do you know what time is it?!"

Kurt ignored Puck's earlier bellow, pushing Puck out of the way to get inside the house. "I need to know what happened, Puck. And you're going to tell me _everything_ I need to know about that night."

Puck rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Are you nuts?! You come here this early just to ask me some stupid question?!"

"Answer me, damn it!" Kurt grasped Puck's arms firmly, making the taller man hissed.

"What _night_, Kurt?!" Puck yanked his hands away. "I've no idea what you're talking about!"

"The night we celebrated my belated seventeenth birthday… you took me out, remember? It was our first time in Oxnard and you wanted to 'explore' the place." Kurt clarified hurriedly. "What else did we have other than the beers? Did you slip something into my drink?"

Puck scowled, seeming annoyed. "Dude, I'm hurt."

"Well, did you?" Kurt asked anxiously. Noah Puckerman wasn't the type of boy your dad wanted you to befriend with because he didn't seem _nice_ to say the least. He would cause trouble whenever he was around but Kurt always stood up for his best friend whenever his dad told him his uneasiness. Just thinking about the fact that Puck might had betrayed him made his heart aching.

Puck smirked, punching Kurt's shoulder slightly. "I'm always prepared, Kurtsie."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "What did you do, Puck?"

"Just the usual… just to spice up the night. I can't remember whether it was roofies or cat valium but it was a night to celebrate! My boy had turned seventeen!" Puck said, walking past Kurt. "I know you wouldn't agree to it so I 'accidentally' put it into your drink. Hey, why are you suddenly asked me about this?" He gaped at Kurt and grinned comically. "Are you trying to reminisce the night you lost your virginity?"

"I _raped_ someone on that night, Puck!" Kurt exploded. He couldn't stand it when Puck acted so natural while he was feeling miserable, when he was having the worst moment of his life and it was because of someone else's fault. "And that someone was _Blaine_!"

Puck frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Kurt's eyes started to tear. "Whatever that you gave me that night… I couldn't remember what happened and I'm sure I blackout! You made me a… a r-rapist!"

"This can't be true." Puck laughed somberly. "I just wanted us to have some fun! I… I…"

"Where were you after that? Did you just let me wander around while I was drugged, huh?" Kurt asked sternly. "Didn't you care about me? About what could possibly happen to _me_?!"

"Even if it's true, that you had 'raped' someone… what do you want me to do?!" Puck roared shakily. "It was in the past! Just let it go!"

"Let it go?! I have a son, Puck! I have _a_ _child_ with Blaine!" Kurt growled, showing Puck how distressed he was. His body was quivering and his mind still couldn't accept that his son was gone.

Puck was taken aback. "What?"

Kurt slumped on the sofa. "You heard me. You made me a father. I… I have a son with s-someone I r-raped."

Puck was still standing but he didn't look shocked anymore. "How could you be so sure Blaine was telling you the truth? It could be someone else that raped him… and he just needed somebody to blame!"

"It's the truth." Kurt said tiredly but firmly. "The story fits, Puck. It was the same—"

"And you just _believe_ him?" Puck question incredulously, looking at Kurt like his friend was an idiot.

Kurt glared at Puck. "Don't try to accuse Blaine of anything, okay? You're the one that caused all of this! You drugged me, and now I'm responsible for this! You might be the one who gave me the gun but I was the one who pulled the trigger! I did feel lightheaded and I did feel like I had sex! I just couldn't remember!"

Puck chuckled slightly. "You are so naïve, Kurtsie. Blaine said you were the one who raped him, you believed him. He said the boy was yours, and you trusted him as well? Have you done a DNA test or any other tests for that matter to prove all his allegations? Don't tell me just because you are head over heels for the guy you trust one-hundred percent of his words?!"

"You want me to do _tests_?! I raped Blaine _ten years_ _ago_!" Kurt shouted heatedly.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Fine, it does sound stupid but DNA test on the other hand—"

"Shane is dead!"

Puck's eyes widened. So Kurt allegedly had a kid and apparently the kid was _dead_ now. He shook his head afterward, thinking how stupid for Kurt to fall into Blaine's trap. Kurt was such a fuck up.

"Kurtsie, this guy is _playing_ you. Can't you see it? He told you the kid is dead because everything would be easier this way. There's no evidence that this Shane kid is actually _existed_. I'm sure Blaine wouldn't mind showing us the grave so we could do some tests, would he?" Puck grinned, seeming pleased with himself.

Kurt's mouth went dry. He knew what was on Puck's mind. "You want to _dig_ my son's grave just to do a DNA test?!"

"Well, if its—"

"You are such an insensitive bastard!" Kurt got off the couch and pushed Puck hard, making the man stumble a few steps backward. "Blaine had suffered enough and I don't need a man like you to make him endure more pain."

Puck rolled his eyes and Kurt spared the man a disgusting look. "My dad was right, you are nothing but trouble. I should have listened to him and leave you the second I got the chance… Look what it had done to me now."

"_Screw you_, Hummel. I didn't ask you to be my friend. You were the one who chose to stick with me… like a loyal _puppy_." Puck spat.

Kurt forced himself to look at Puck. His mind was set. This was for the greater good. "I don't care if you are a powerful lawyer, or you have a brother working for the FBI. I'm going to sue and file a report against you. I'm going to fight for justice and I'm gonna win."


	13. THIRTEEN: We're Always Holding Hands

**A/N: The truth behind Shane's death is exposed. :(**

**CrissMist: **Kurt will sue Puck for real but Blaine won't give a damn about it. :(

**Heracratzarism: **Kurt/Puck relationship is forever destroyed. :(

**Marierux: **I'll fix your broken heart. :)

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: **Kurt's going to sue Puck and you have a right to hate him. I'll stand by you. :)

**swirlhearty23: **The crazier, the merrier, right? :P

**thenextMrs Lutz: **Yeah, he is. But there's still Sebastian. ;)

**VisionImpossible: **In order to fight for justice and to clear his name, Kurt will sue his once best friend. But Kurt will be fighting alone without Blaine. :(

**Hamilton: **I'm sorry I've destroyed the Kurt/Puck bromance. I can't make Kurt the bad guy so it has to be Puck. Blaine/Kurt interaction is coming up next and you won't like their conversation. So, you're saying I've caused some people to be addicted, huh? *thinking about other evil plans* :P

**Rene95: **May I know why you want Kurt to be pregnant? Isn't that going to make things more complicated between Kurt and Blaine? I've been considering it but I can't tell you anything at this moment. ;)

**LvSammy: **Please don't die just yet. Just a few more chapters and you'll get to read how it ends. :)

**Dani: **How were the exams? I try my best to update regularly so the readers won't need to wait too long. And, I love being the big, bad meanie for once. :P

* * *

Kurt's heart was beating crazily inside his chest. He had been standing in front of Blaine's apartment for almost ten minutes yet he didn't have the strength to knock on the door. Blaine hated him now. But Kurt still loved the man with all his heart.

Kurt braced himself and started knocking. He thought Blaine would be alone so he didn't expect for Nick to open the door. Nick stared at him the same way Blaine did and Kurt wanted to run away but he couldn't. He needed to see Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" Nick questioned bitterly.

Kurt anxiously gulped. "I… I want to see Blaine."

"You have no business—"

"Let him in, Nick." Blaine's tired voice stopped Nick midsentence.

Nick sighed in defeat but he let Kurt to come in. He closed the door behind Kurt loudly, letting Kurt knew he wasn't pleased with Blaine's request. Kurt observed the surrounding. Nothing had changed. He could see Blaine's legs dangling off the couch when Nick walked pass him. There were times when the couch was his and Blaine's special place but now the couch was just a couch. Kurt wanted to get close but he couldn't move. He felt he didn't belong there, like was a stranger.

"I'll be in my room." Nick told Blaine, patting the man's thigh although his eyes were on Kurt. "Call me out if you need anything, okay?"

"'kay…" There was no _'I'm fine'_ or _'whatever'_ coming from Blaine and Kurt was concerned about it. The Blaine he knew never let anyone treated him like a child who needed help.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine slowly got up from the couch and Kurt gasped immediately as he saw his ex-boyfriend's condition. Even though Kurt had nightmares every time he closed his eyes, he still could sleep but Blaine… he looked like he didn't sleep _at all_. His hazel eyes seemed tired and dull, and the bags under his eyes justified how weary Blaine really was.

Kurt didn't move, standing immobile beside the kitchen counter. "I wanna talk."

Blaine waddled toward the kitchen where Kurt was standing. "There's nothing to talk about…"

"Yes, there is, Blaine." Kurt said agitatedly. "I've missed out so many things and I would… I… if it's okay with you, I want to know everything about o-our son."

"We don't have a son." Blaine was uncompromising and cold-hearted as he poured himself a glass of plain water. Not even once he glanced at Kurt.

Kurt wanted to cry and scream. Blaine wasn't giving him any chances at all. Kurt couldn't stand those ruthless words coming from Blaine. It hurt too much. "Please don't treat me like this."

"Just because you got me _pregnant_, that didn't mean you're Shane's father." Blaine pointed out mercilessly but his voice was strangely soft when he spoke. "You were just an indecent sperm donor to me."

_Indecent sperm donor._ To hear the man you loved said those words, it was like a punch to the gut. Kurt made a strangle sound. "I know you hate me, Blaine, and you got every right to be. All you ever wanted is to see me suffer but I need to know. _Please_, Blaine. I need to know about… about Shane. I want to know him. I've only seen his pictures. I don't even know his full name or his birth date or… or—".

"Shane Cooper." It was unexpected but Blaine's voice was undeniably sad. "His name was Shane Cooper Anderson. I named him after my brother… and he shared the same birthday as me — March 1st."

Tears finally felt down Kurt's cheek. The simple information about his son was enough to make him cry. "Shane Cooper…"

"Shane also died on the same date… five years after he was born." Blaine said wretchedly, leaving the kitchen to the living room. "That's why I don't celebrate birthdays. It's painful and pointless."

Kurt followed Blaine to the living room, taking a seat on the chair near the TV as Blaine sat on the white couch. "B…"

Blaine tensed by the used of the nickname but he decided to continue. He wanted it to be over soon. "Shane was sick. He had leukemia."

"L-Leu… Leuke… Leukemia?" Kurt stuttered, shocked with the newfound news. His eyes were tearing up again.

"Acute lymphoblastic leukemia." Blaine affirmed forlornly. "It's a cancer of the blood and bone marrow. Shane was… he was almost two when he was diagnosed. He was a happy kid, always running around in his diapers and his laughter… his laugh was the best and the sweetest sound ever. When I…" He paused and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "When the first time I found those bruises on his body, I knew something was wrong. He then kept having fever and began to lose appetite. He would tell me with his… with his tiny little voice that he felt t-tired… after playing…"

Blaine didn't protest when Kurt wrapped his arms around him. He sobbed in Kurt's embrace. As much as he loathed Kurt, the man was the only person that _related_ to Shane other than him. Nick was Shane's Godfather, he was there helping Blaine to raise Shane, watching the boy's growth every single day but… Kurt was Shane's _dad_. Kurt wasn't there when he struggled with Shane's sickness but the man still _connected_ to Shane by blood and he could actually feel Kurt's pain as he spoke about their son.

"The doctors did numerous tests on my baby… blood tests, biopsies, X-rays… you named it all. It was hard for me to watch him bear all of it. He was only two… and I was only nineteen years old myself." Blaine bawled harder and Kurt tightened his hold on the man he loved, the father of his child who he didn't know. It was his time to lift Blaine's burden. "They… They did the lumbar puncture in front of me because Shane wouldn't let me go. I… I still could hear his cry, how his fingers would c-clench my h-hand when he was in pain… but he was such a brave boy. They even wanted to do a fucking testicular biopsy on him afterwards but I couldn't take it anymore."

"You did good Blaine… taking care of him by yourself…" Kurt soothed although his voice sounded raw and dry.

Swallowing heavily, Blaine began to speak again. "Seeing your two-year-old son undergo chemotherapy was the worst part of all. From a healthy, chubby kid, he changed dramatically. His baby fats were quickly gone and he became so… so skinny, Kurt. The pictures that you saw were taken before Shane was diagnosed with cancer. He just… he wasn't himself after the treatment and I couldn't bear taking photos of him looking like that."

Kurt's heart sank. He knew how people who had chemotherapy looked like and to picture your own son in the same situation, Kurt wanted to barf. Shane didn't deserve any of this. He suddenly didn't want Blaine to continue. He wasn't sure if he could bear it. "Blaine…"

"I know Shane had fought so hard and my brother and I did everything we could to help him. I had a part-time job while I was in college while Cooper worked double… sometimes triple shift at the hospital as a janitor just to help me with the bills and all. We worked our asses off and Nick also helped…" Blaine laughed quietly, finding the dreading situation rather funny. "And nothing made us happier when Shane was on remission."

Kurt smiled at that. "Shane was on remission?"

Blaine nodded but he didn't smile back. "I always knew my son was a fighter but I also should know it was too good to be true."

Kurt's small smile vanished.

"The cancer was back." Blaine choked up. "My baby had fought and won the battle but the motherfucker came back and it was worse than the last time. The usual treatments didn't work out anymore. No chemo, no radiation… nothing!" He freed himself from Kurt's hold and walked towards the window, leaving Kurt on the couch.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked restlessly. Blaine's behavior turned out to be worrisome.

"You know, my hatred for you _died_ when Shane was born. I was scared when I found out that I was pregnant but every nasty feelings I felt was immediately gone when I saw him for the first time, covered with blood and screaming angrily at the world." Blaine elucidated quietly from the window, staring into the sky. "But those feelings came back when I was at the hospital feeling hopeless, waiting for the news about Shane from the doctor. The doctors wanted to do a transplant but they couldn't find the perfect donor… no thanks to your _weird_ blood group." He sneered afterward.

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "I even punched Shane's doctor in the face when he asked me about Shane's biological father and possible siblings. All he did was _ask_, but I lost it. I didn't know you and I _never_ wanted to get to know you but to learn that you were the _only_ person who could save my son, I pushed my pride away." His face hardened. "I tried to look for you, did you know that? Even if you didn't want to be the donor, I was willingly to let you knocked me up again so I could save Shane using his sibling's bone marrow or stem cell. I would go _that far_ just to keep my baby alive!"

"But of course… I couldn't find you." Blaine's voice was filled with resignation. "And my baby died a few hours after his fifth birthday. After three years fighting off the cancer, he lost the battle."

"Blaine, I didn't know…" Kurt came closer, trying to hold Blaine again but the man recoiled from his touch. Kurt was a broken man now after hearing the story, knowing he could _do_ something to save his son. "I didn't know."

"How would you know, right? You _raped_ me. You didn't even _know_ me." Blaine said darkly.

"Blaine…" Kurt tried to speak.

Blaine took out something from the console table's drawer and placed it on Kurt's hand. It was small. "I don't have a video of him to show you how bubbly he was as a child… I can only give you this."

Kurt studied the thing in his hand. It was a picture of a newborn baby — Shane.

Kurt and Blaine stared into each other's eyes as Blaine began to speak. "I was very poor back then to even buy a video camera to record my son. I didn't have the money to buy him nice clothes or toys either but I've tried to be the best father for him. I have lots of memories of him but you don't, Kurt, and you never will. So take this picture of your son, Kurt, that's all I can offer and don't ever come looking for me again."


	14. FOURTEEN: Kissing for Hours

**A/N: Merry Criss-Chris Mas everyone! Double the joy! ;) **

**lucy641: **At the end, Blaine would have to choose between love and hatred. :(

**swirlhearty23: **The child was innocent. :'(

**havenlystarrs: **Blaine is vicious but IF Kurt was pregnant, I believe Blaine wouldn't separate Kurt from his child. It's up to Blaine now. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Sadness first, then happiness. ;)

**Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan: **You wouldn't mind a sad or happy ending, huh? What if I decided to be malicious and leave the story hanging at the end? Don't kill me though, I come in peace. :P

**Marierux: **He's in better place. :')

**CrissMist: **Blaine does love Kurt, he's just holding a heavy grudge at Kurt to see it. :(

**Rene95: **You're right. IF Kurt was pregnant, Blaine would definitely stay and stop for a different reason. :(

**Hamilton: **Double sadness coming your way. :(

**Dani: **I'm planning to make you cry. :P

**Whovian2.0: **Are you sure Kurt's not gonna stop? What if he chose to respect Blaine's request? ;)

**Kurtstalker: **I won't keep you waiting long. Kurt and Blaine are going to take one step at a time. :)

**LvSammy: **Yup, I'm trying to kill you. :P

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Aww, I'm touched. Ah, you want more drama, huh? ;)

**MyOTPIsKillingMe: **Everything is so overwhelming right now. :(

**I hate mosquitos: **I'm once again touched with the reviews I received. Okay, firstly, It wasn't just an uncommon blood type like AB- because it involved other human blood group systems like the MNS, Lewis, and Colton. It wasn't clarified in next chapter though because it was too complicated to explain. About the lawsuit, you really got me thinking, LOL! I tried to think like a lawyer but I failed miserably. I just hope you won't hate me with the lack of explanations in the upcoming chapter. I'm gonna answer your reviews from the previous chapters. Kurt's family remained in LA but he wasn't accepted in the family anymore because his Dad preferred Sebastian. And for Blaine, he didn't know anything about his parents' whereabouts anymore. He was raised by Cooper so he just assumed that they were already dead. Cooper is buried in Oxnard, the same place as Shane. I hope my clarifications help. PS: I'm somewhat happy people could understand my English. :)

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: **My knowledge about the law is limited but I hope the lawsuit would be believable enough. :(

**thenextMrs Lutz: **I hope you got your box of tissues ready when you read the upcoming chapters. :(

**InADarkRoom: **Blaine is cold towards Kurt right now but don't stop believing that someday Blaine's gonna change. :)

**leahmo34:** This story doesn't involve a dom/sub relationship. :)

* * *

He was tired… tired of everything — life, himself and much more. He had never felt worse than this before. He felt dead inside, waiting everything to be _over_ because there was no future restored for him. He was devastated and it made him thinking of death sometimes. There was no doubt the world would be a better place without him.

But he wasn't entirely alone. In fact, he had a few friends that he could count on — who was there to help and could be a shoulder to cry on but he didn't want _them_. He wanted someone that he had actually lost forever. He yearned for that person to be by his side for the rest of his life but it was a wishful thinking. He wasn't coming back.

His life was empty.

"I love you, Daddy." Blaine blinked. His eyes were locked at a curly, dark haired boy who was running along the beach with laughter. He felt like his heart had stopped for a few seconds when he saw the boy.

And then there was a man who was sprinting after the boy and he was smiling sweetly at him. "I love you, Blaine." Blaine's heart immediately speeded up a notch. The man and the boy rolled together on the sand once they were done running. They looked oddly identical although the boy was so much younger than the man and Blaine's heart once again clenched painfully inside his chest.

There was nobody else around, just the three of them — himself, the boy and the man. Despite the beautiful and calming surrounding, Blaine felt anxious. This was once his dream… a dream that he was _desperate_ to have, a dream that had turned into a nightmare. It was too much for his broken heart and soul to handle and he was just a helpless human being.

The man suddenly stood up and walked toward him, making Blaine became frantic. He closed his eyes tightly and when he opened them again, the man was already standing in front of him. He was stunning and his body was perfect. His dimples melted Blaine's heart and his smile was blinding. The boy was looking at them and that wonderful smile was attached to his face as well. Blaine would never forget the beautiful smile even if he forced himself to because tried as he might, that was not going to happen.

"Hey…" The man spoke but it sounded so far away.

"Blaine…" Blaine frowned because the man wasn't talking anymore but the voice seemed awfully familiar.

"Blaine!" Blaine woke up with a start when he felt a slap to his face. He sat up as he blinked away the haze that was disturbing his sight and sighed heavily when he realized where he actually was. It didn't make any sense but Blaine suddenly felt like he wanted to cry and he didn't know why.

"You okay?" Nick looked at him worriedly. "What were you dreaming about?"

Blaine rubbed his face. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You were _screaming_, Blaine. You were calling out for—"

"Just fucking leave it, okay?!" Blaine snapped, throwing himself back in the bed. He covered his entire body including his face with the thick comforter.

"Oh no you don't." Nick quickly tugged the comforter away. "Get up, school starts in two hours." He awfully felt like a father who was trying to get his stubborn son to school.

Blaine glared at Nick. "I'm not going."

Nick sat on the bed, sighing. "Blaine, please. You didn't go to school yesterday either. Hell, you were absent the whole last week!"

"So?" Blaine rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow.

"Where's your responsibility as a teacher, huh? Your obligations to your students?" Nick growled heatedly. "You love your job, you love being a teacher. Why are you wasting away your career?! I'm not gonna sit here and watch you ruin your life just because of—"

"Shut the fuck up, Duval!" Blaine got up, pushing his best friend out of his way. "I don't need you—"

"It's over. Puckerman lost."

Blaine froze, standing somewhere in between his bedroom and the living room. He knew exactly what Nick was talking about — the battle between Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel on the case that involved _him_. "W-What?"

Nick leaned against the wall, arms across his chest. "The Hummels won the trial. The media had announced it earlier and even Kurt's lawyer had confirmed it on the news."

The case didn't involve any celebrities but the trial went public and became a hot topic since Kurt was one of the heirs of the Hummel's auto racing company while Puck was one of the greatest lawyers around. Kurt wasn't lying when he said he would make Puck pay. And he did it fairly. Sebastian Hummel had hired a very powerful lawyer to help his brother out and he even attended every hearing to show his support for Kurt but everyone who knew him could tell that he only did it to save the family's name. Sebastian didn't give a fuck about Kurt, that's for sure.

"Since you didn't file anything against Kurt, he walked away as a free man." Nick stated calmly. "Puckerman did work his ass off to press charges Kurt with sexual assault though."

The trial lasted less than a month and Nick assumed it was because the lack of evidence. He followed the case from the start to the end while Blaine did just the opposite. During the hearing neither Blaine nor Shane's names were mentioned because they kept it anonymous so that the media wouldn't find out. Kurt wanted to spare Blaine from being terrorized by the world.

Nick was extremely shocked at first to learn that Blaine was the one who gave Kurt's team everything they needed to know about Shane. Despite everything he had done to help, Blaine refused to let anyone touched Shane's grave. Kurt was snubbing the request too because he didn't want to hurt Blaine and he surely didn't want to cause the man more pain so they did numerous tests on Kurt instead — ABO and Rhesus blood groupings, other blood group systems tests as well as analysis of proteins and enzymes and then they compared the results with Shane's old medical record to verify the paternity test.

When the result came out, Kurt cried.

Blaine was telling the truth.

Kurt was Shane's biological father.

Kurt didn't cry because he couldn't accept the news but because he was happy. Blaine did hold grudge on him, making his life miserable but Blaine wasn't a liar. Puck was proven guilty when Kurt's team found a picture of a high Kurt with Puck next to him holding a packet of drug. The lawyer didn't even remember such picture existed. It happened ten years ago after all. Puck could twist all the facts to save himself but at the end, nobody could hide truth and Kurt had won.

"Let it go, Blaine." Nick wiped the tears on Blaine's face. Blaine startled a little bit but he remained still like a statue. "Don't let yourself suffer anymore."

Blaine blinked and his expression suddenly became hard, angry even. "What are you suggesting, Nick? You want me go to the Eiffel Tower and celebrate Kurt's release?"

"You deserve to be happy. This is your chance." Nick placed his hands on Blaine's shoulder, forcing his best friend to look him into the eyes.

Blaine pushed the hands away. His breathing was getting heavier with emotions. "He _raped_ me, Nick! I can't forgive him! I can _never_ forget what he did!"

"Blaine…" Nick touched Blaine's face tenderly. They had been friends since they were little. He knew Blaine too well to know the man was bluffing. "You can't lie to me… and stop lying to yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine's voice broke a little.

Nick smiled sadly at Blaine and hugged his friend. "Deep down, you already know. You have fallen for him, Blaine. You are in love with Kurt."

"No!" Blaine shook his head frantically, struggling to untangle himself from Nick tight embrace but Nick didn't let go.

"You have to open up your heart. You deserve to love and to be loved." Nick's eyes welled up. "It's time for you to live your life. Kurt loves you… I know he does. I can see it in his eyes… the love he has for you. I do hate him for everything he had done but he also makes you happy… and you didn't even notice that. When you were with him, you were genuine, Blaine."

Blaine closed his eyes and tears spilling out of the close lids. He wanted to be happy but he wasn't sure if he could. He was too messed up as a person, he didn't know how to be truly happy anymore. The feeling was gone once his son and Cooper left him in this world alone.

"I love you." The sweet smile from his dream came in his serenity while he was in Nick's embrace but now Blaine didn't know whether it belonged to the boy… or the man.

* * *

**A/N 2: I'm terribly sorry if you're not satisfied with how Kurt/Puck lawsuit had ended. I'm a medic student, I don't study law so my knowledge in that department is very limited. As an extra which was not stated in this chapter, besides the ABO and Rhesus antigens people usually have, Shane had an additional antigen (like the MNS, Diego, Colton, Lewis, Duffy, etc.) that he inherited from Kurt. I wanna put that fact in this chapter but it's really hard for me to explain it thoroughly and I apologize for that. :( **


	15. FIFTEEN: I Feel Like a Better Man

**A/N: Happy New Year 2013 my lovely readers! I know most of you have been waiting thus Sebastian Hummel is finally making an appearance! :)**

**swirlhearty23: **Blaine is too stubborn and his pride is too great to admit his true feeling. :(

**Guest: **Most of the readers want a happy ending for Kurt and Blaine but if there are also readers that want a sad ending, I'll gonna follow the majority vote. :)

**Whovian2.0: **We'll see if Blaine's stubbornness and pride will win or his heart. ;)

**I hate mosquitos: **The big reveal and the trial were by far the hardest scenes to write. That's why I chose to write the medical stuff the simplest way I could because I knew it was really hard to understand. And also, I've given your big comforting hug to the boys. ;)

**Marierux: **Don't be sad, it'll get better. :)

**Justsayyoulikeklaine: **Blaine just needs a little space right now to make up his mind. :)

**InADarkRoom: **I hope you'll continue to like this story till the end. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Blaine will admit it when the right time comes. ;)

**iloverandyortonwwefan23: **Great readers and reviews will cause great chapters. ;)

**Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan: **I'll follow what the readers want. Ooh, you're a psych student? Cool! Maybe I'll hire you to be my shrink someday. ;)

**CrissMist: **Blaine will make up mind. :)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **And I think you're adorable (Blaine's line y'all ^_^). The trial lasted less than a month. :)

**LvSammy: **I'm glad you like the gift from me. More gifts for all the lovely readers soon! ;)

**Hamilton: **Yup, more heartache for Blaine and Kurt, and angst from Nick Duval! :(

**Dani: **Fine, I'll cancel my plan. Nick just wants Blaine to be happy so if Kurt is the reason, he'll encourage Blaine to go back to Kurt. Sadly, Burt is dead but he'll be mentioned in the next chapter. And I'm glad you understand the medical stuff. I was worried people might get dizzy because of me. ;)

**Spottedpool: **Puck in the show is the Captain of our unsinkable ship! Aw, don't you cry no more. Things will get better. :)

* * *

Blaine tried to close his eyes. He tried to get away from the outside world. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He desperately wanted to bawl his eyes out, let go of his anger and sadness and everything he had inside him but he just _couldn't_. His entire body was numb.

Blaine had been lying down on the couch since Nick left for work. He didn't have the heart to go to work anymore. Although he loved his career as a teacher, his current condition was a bad example to the students. He didn't want to lose his job but he wasn't strong enough to face everyone else. He needed to be alone for a while… probably forever.

Blaine had been thinking about Nick's words but he was stuck between too many choices, he didn't know what to decide. He couldn't make up his heart _or_ his mind. He was so messed up.

"Blaine…" There was a knock coming from the front door and Blaine's eyes flew open.

Blaine sat up and froze. He recognized the voice. His heart was thumping crazily in his chest as he paced toward the door. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Blaine, please open the door." The voice pleaded and Blaine didn't have the heart to rebuke the request. He slowly opened the door with a trembling hand.

Blaine opened the door and saw Mercedes Jones standing there. She looked worried but she smiled slightly when she saw him. "Blaine… It's good to see you." She looked hesitated.

"What are you doing here, Mercedes?" Blaine asked without inviting her in. There was no reason for him to do so. She would be gone soon because no matter what Mercedes said, Blaine wasn't going to change his mind.

"Uh… have you seen Kurt by any chance?" Mercedes wavered. "Did he come here?"

Blaine gritted his teeth, feeling offended by the question. "No and no."

Mercedes seemed more troubled than before. "Shit…"

"Of course you wouldn't see him, Miss Jones… He's gone." Both Blaine and Mercedes turned to the hallway when they heard the voice.

"Sebastian…" Blaine whispered.

"Hi, guys!" The smug bastard Sebastian Hummel walked toward Mercedes and Blaine. "How's it going?"

"Screw the small talk, Seb. What do you mean Kurt's gone?" Mercedes' voice was firm, filled with aversion.

Sebastian chortled with delight. "Well, he won't be in the USA anymore in uh…" He checked on his watch. "In an hour… tops."

Blaine was shocked, standing stock still at the door while Mercedes rushed to Kurt's twin brother. She had a feeling something was wrong. "What did you do, Sebastian? What did you do?!"

"Let's just say… I've _sponsored_ his trip." Sebastian grinned. "He can go anywhere he wants and the expanses will be fully covered by… me." He pointed to himself.

"Where did you send him? He's your brother, Sebastian! You are supposed to support him!" Mercedes yelled furiously. She was so loud, she made Blaine winced. Blaine was stunned with the news from Sebastian and Mercedes' voice had brought him back to the present day.

Sebastian shrugged innocently. "First of all, I didn't _send_ him anywhere, it was his choice. All he needs is a 'scholarship', so I help him. As for the location… I don't know… he might be on his way to Greece… or Kuala Lumpur maybe?" He chuckled, glancing at Blaine. "What do you think, Anderson? Where would your rapist go? You two are _bonded_ aren't you?"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Mercedes pushed Sebastian away, defending Blaine. "He's a better person than you!"

"Is he now?" Sebastian's smile was pure evil. He stepped forward, ignoring the angry Mercedes Jones and approached Blaine. "You kinda look horrible, Blaine. You are not pregnant, are you?"

Blaine glared at the man in the gray flannel suit. "Fuck you."

"You wish." Sebastian scoffed. "I don't know whether you are Kurt's bitch or he's yours but you better not be pregnant or knocked up my brother. I don't want another _brat_ of yours get in my way, you understand? I hate children so please do me a favor, don't give me nephews or nieces, okay?"

Blaine's rage overtook him without warning. He grabbed a fistful of Sebastian's shirt, snarling like a livid animal. His face was dangerously closed to the older man. "I could break your face if I wanted to."

"Do it then." Sebastian sneered, didn't intimidated by Blaine at all.

Mercedes sobbed quietly. "Seb… Why are you doing this? Kurt is your _brother_. He's the only family you've got left."

Sebastian got himself free from Blaine's grip and quickly straightening his expensive clothes. "He does have Hummel as his last name but that doesn't mean we are family. Kurt is _nothing_ to me."

Mercedes shook her head. She was surprised of what Sebastian had become just because of money. Burt Hummel had destroyed her once sweet and protective best friend. There was no other reason for Sebastian to treat Kurt like this. He just had turned greedy for all the money the late Burt Hummel left his sons. "Blaine…" She turned to Blaine. "You gotta stop him. You gotta stop Kurt from leaving. It's not too late."

Sebastian laughed. "I'm sorry to tell you this sweetheart, but I think you already are too late. Your beloved best friend is already on his way across the world."

Mercedes paid no attention to Sebastian. Her eyes were solely focusing on Blaine. "Please, Blaine. We have to try. Only you can—"

"It's not my problem." Blaine stated, showing no emotions while Sebastian snickered, seeming pleased with Blaine's statement.

Mercedes cried harder. "Blaine…"

"What do you want me to do?! Go to the airport and _beg_ him not to leave?! Why would I do that?" Blaine's voice was uncompromising.

"Kurt is in love with you." Mercedes affirmed, cupping Blaine's face in her soft hands.

Blaine tried to recoil from Mercedes' touch but she tightened her hold. He looked into her eyes, he saw the sincerity in those brown eyes but he didn't want to accept it. He was scared he might be imagining it. "I would never lie to you… you know that. The day he…" She took a deep breath. "The day Kurt saw you with the other man… he was going to ask you to _marry_ him."

"What?!" Sebastian Hummel shouted, definitely taken aback with the new information. Blaine on the hand became speechless. His hazel eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sebastian didn't seem thrilled. He forcefully seized Mercedes' arm.

"Get the fuck away, Sebastian!" Mercedes' voice broke a little bit as she yanked herself from Sebastian's painful grip. She then pushed Blaine inside the house and immediately closed the door and locked it so that Sebastian couldn't get inside.

"You fucker!" Sebastian yelled from the outside and kicked the door irritably, totally losing his cool manner.

Mercedes dreadfully clutched Blaine's hand once they were inside. She didn't mind begging for her best friend's sake. She loved Kurt so much to let him go without a word. "Kurt had been dropping by the school every single time before he went to the courthouse. He wanted to talk to you, to meet you."

"Why…" Blaine cleared his dry throat. "Why didn't he come here? He… he would know I—"

"He did." Mercedes said sadly. "But you never answer the door. You didn't answer his call either."

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. His tears were beginning to show, threatening to fall. He was almost like a zombie for the past few weeks. He would get drunk every night and slept till noon. He would be spending most of his days in the bathroom, dealing with the hangovers from hell and would be too lazy to do anything else afterward. He might have failed to notice Kurt's presence while he passed out on the couch or the bed… or the floor.

"Kurt loved you, Blaine. He still does. It broke his heart for what he had done to you. You are the man he loves with all his heart." Mercedes stated with certainty. The sadness in her face was visible. "He… He showed me Sh-Shane's picture. Kurt talked to me about him all the times, Blaine."

Blaine finally broke down. Tears after tears were drenching his face. Shane Cooper Anderson was Blaine's number one weakness. He would certainly fall apart if Shane's name was mentioned. Right now, it felt like someone had opened an old wound and might as well pour salt in it. Shane could have the chance to be in a big family, with two fathers, uncles and an aunt but it was _too late_.

Mercedes wiped her tears away. "Please, Blaine… I'm begging you. You have to help me or we'll never see him again. He won't come back. Is it so hard for you to forgive him?"

Blaine felt dizzy. He didn't know what to do. His heart was screaming at him to go and find Kurt but he wasn't sure if he could forgive the man he loved. Yes, Blaine Anderson _loved_ Kurt Hummel but he wasn't going to let his heart affect his judgment. Shane was his everything and Kurt could never replace Shane. Kurt was the reason why he had Shane in the first place but Kurt was also the reason why Shane was gone.

Blaine had a decision to make and he had to make it fast.

It was a choice between love and revenge.

It was now or never.

* * *

**A/N 2: I've created a poll of the chosen ending for Insatiable. Could you please vote on my profile page so I know which ending do you prefer? Thanks!**


	16. SIXTEEN: There's Just So Much to Do

**A/N: The poll is still open for you to vote but it'll be closed in a few days so hurry if you wanna read your chosen ending. :)**

**swirlhearty23: **A great movie? Wow…I'm honored! :')

**thenextMrs Lutz: **Guh, Grant Gustin is hot! Kurt is going to find the missing piece of his life. :)

**Guest: **It's a bit unrealistic to fall in love with your rapist but Insatiable is actually inspired from a true story that I've read somewhere before. Both of them were victims actually and once you can get through the past, I think you still can have a future together. But then again, I'll just wait for the poll's result. Anyway, thank you for your honest opinion. I really appreciate it. :)

**Rene95: **You've made me go weeeee! ;)

**CrissMist: **Let us go through the pain together. :'(

**Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan: **There are only a few chapters left and soon you'll find out about Blaine's decision. :)

**Paper Angels: **Sadly, Blaine is starting to give up hope. :(

**Guest: **Your vote has been inserted. ;)

**Whovian2.0: **I told you Sebastian's gonna be an asshole. ;)

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: **I'd suggest you to hate both Sebastian and Puck. It's easier that way. ;)

**InADarkRoom: **Unfortunately, Kurt is leaving for his own good. It was his decision, not Sebastian. :'(

**justsayyoulikeklaine: **The actual Sebastian was sneaky…this Sebastian was a pure evil though. ;)

**I hate mosquitos: **Don't the bad characters always get off easy? :P

**Bec: **Happy ending but Kurt needs to get hurt first? Noted! I'm not promising anything though. ;)

**LvSammy: **Don't forget to vote! ;)

**Hamilton: **You've to choose just one or my mind will shut down for having to write two different scenarios. :P

**ItsMeAgaiin: **I'm so glad I've succeeded making people hate Sebastian. ;)

**telmaisf5: **But people do need to learn to forgive, right? It might be hard to forget but forgiveness is the core in order to be free. I appreciate your honest opinion. :)

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Nick bellowed the second Blaine stepped inside the apartment. "Do you know how _worried_ I am?!"

Blaine didn't answer. His shoulders were slumped forward, showing that he was exhausted.

"Blaine?" Nick's tone changed from mad to concern when he noticed Blaine's behavior. Blaine was home late but he wasn't drunk. "What the hell happened? I came home and you weren't here. You were gone but your car was outside. Where were you?"

"I was with Mercedes." Blaine admitted, looking at Nick straight in the eyes.

Nick frowned. "Mercedes Jones? Why?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "We were looking for Kurt."

"Wha—? Why?" Nick seemed confused. "Where?"

Blaine's mouth curled into a bitter smile. "Doesn't matter. He's gone…"

"Gone? Gone where?"

"He's just fucking _gone_, okay?! Vanished!" Blaine yelled but then he exhaled dejectedly. "I'm done, Nick. I'm fucking _done_." He threw himself on the couch and lied there with an arm covered his face.

"You are starting to freak me out, man. Tell me." Nick demanded.

Blaine sighed but he didn't move. "I'm not planning to kill myself if that's what you're worried about so stop staring like I have tits… but I'm… I'm leaving."

"You are leaving." Nick echoed ridiculously. He couldn't grasp Blaine's words one-hundred percent yet.

"I am." Blaine told him.

Nick fought the urge to scream at Blaine for the very minor information. "So… you are leaving. And where exactly are you planning to go? Cairo?"

Blaine dropped his arm from his face and opened his eyes slightly to look at the exasperated Nicholas Duval. Nick was going to tear him a new one but Blaine didn't care. He was not happy here… he wasn't going to be happy, ever. The love of his life was gone because he was in a race against time and he made up the wrong call so he had lost. He waited too long to make up his mind and he had failed to stop Kurt.

Mercedes had driven like mad to the airport and she was lucky she didn't get any speed ticket but Blaine had feared for his life and prayed that he would arrive in one piece. Sebastian Hummel was following them and Blaine was stunned when Mercedes punched Sebastian and caused the billionaire a broken nose and a few specks of blood on his designer clothes.

Searching for someone in an airport was hard especially when you didn't know their destination that was why Blaine and Mercedes ended up rummaging around the entire airport.

But Kurt wasn't there.

He was gone and Blaine was being punished.

"I'm going back, Nick." Blaine said quietly from the couch.

Nick huffed. "Going back _where_, Blaine?" He paused. "Wait… don't tell me—"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, Oxnard."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Blaine?! After everything you… _we_ went through you want to go back?! You were the one who desperate to leave. You _begged_ me to come and take you here and now you are talking about going back?!" Nick erupted like a volcano.

"There's _nothing_ for me here, don't you understand? This place had caused me more pain than I could have imagined. Coming here was a mistake." Blaine admonished.

Nick laughed humorlessly. "A mistake, huh?"

"It is." Blaine spat the words. "I wouldn't have faced this cruelty of life if I stayed in Oxnard. I would heal _properly_ there. Here? It had made things worst! I came face-to-face with my Boogeyman! And I even fell in love with him… someone who _raped_ me! I'm losing my mind!"

"That's life, Blaine. You can't control fate!" Nick snarled. "You should have moved on!"

Blaine gritted his teeth. "I _am_ moving on!"

"No, you are not." Nick said succinctly but he continued. "If you did, you would leave the past, let it be a history and chase for happiness but you didn't. You should know when to stop. It was over the moment you fell for Kurt."

Blaine's expression was stony as he gaped at Nick. "You know what? I don't need you to judge me or my life. This is not about you. I am leaving… tonight. I can't stay here any longer. I can't… or I swear to God I will put a bullet in my brain."

Nick tiredly rubbed his face in defeat. Blaine Anderson was one stubborn motherfucker. There was no use putting some senses into him because it was pointless. "What about your job then? You think they would easily transfer you wherever you want?"

Blaine stood up from the couch. "You don't have to worry about that. I have resigned."

"You _what_?!" A second volcano blew up. "Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

"Maybe I have." Blaine whispered wearily. "But I'm done. I'll be a fisherman, a farmer… whatever. I just want to live my own life and wait till the time comes where I could reunite with my son again."


	17. SEVENTEEN: Can't Close My Eyes

**A/N: Thank you for those who read, review, follow and favorite Insatiable! Muahxxx! There's only one more chapter to go! The final chapter is upon us! :***

**lovexwatermelonx: **You're on team!Kurt I see? ;)

**Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan: **Kurt and Blaine will see each other again. :)

**LvSammy: **Keep holding on! We're almost done! ;)

**swirlhearty23: **Blaine's been living in a devastating life after all. :(

**Paper Angels: **Kurt and Blaine will see each other again. :)

**MyOTPIsKillingMe: **I write a story, you read it. You post reviews, I should reply them, shouldn't I? I appreciate my readers a lot. And, fate will bring Kurt and Blaine to see each other again. :)

**CrissMist: **Kurt will be back. :)

**Justsayyoulikeklaine: **I hope you like surprises then! ;)

**Rene95: **;)

**thenextMrs Lutz:** Keep on reading and you'll know if your theory is right or not. ;)

**Guest: **It's too late to change anything at this moment. :3

**TRIC4R: **Yup, there's more! ;)

**Hamilton: **Kurt and Blaine will see each other again. And Happy New Year to you too! It's never too late to wish someone! :D

* * *

The sky was getting dark and the blow of the wind was the main sign that it was going to rain. The gentle breeze blew on his face and since he didn't wearing any hair products, his hair was tousled absurdly. Blaine left Los Angeles and came to Oxnard only with two duffle bags that contained mostly his clothes. Nick was still furious at him and gave him a silent treatment throughout the day but when it was Blaine's time to leave, his best friend couldn't let him go. Nick's hug was suffocating and Blaine wasn't exaggerating when he said that Nick could possibly crack his ribs and bones if he let the man embraced him a little bit longer.

"You are a dead man if I receive a call from hospital or the morgue, you got it?" Blaine shook his head and snorted. That was what Nick had said to him before he left which happened just a few hours back. Nick's warning was anything but intimidating. His forlorn expression had totally ruined it.

"I guess I'm on my own now." Blaine mumbled, sighing unhappily. He slowly paced on the muddy ground. His leather boots would make a squeaky sound because the entire place was wet. Blaine's hometown rarely rain but when it did, the rain would pour nonstop.

When he was little, Blaine would get anxious every time it rained. He was around eleven and it was only him and his brother, just the two of them. Blaine didn't like the rain because he couldn't play outside and his shoes would definitely get wet. No matter how careful he was, they would always end up soaked and school would be a disaster. His friends would laugh at him and Blaine really didn't want people to make fun of him because it was humiliating.

Unlike Blaine, his friends didn't mind if it was raining, sunny or if there was lightning because they could take the bus or their parents would definitely send them to school by car.

The Anderson did have a car of their own — the classic Chevy Impala but Blaine didn't have a driving license so he couldn't drive. His brother had one but he was always busy with his job, he had no time to use the car or send Blaine to school. As much as Cooper loved his little brother, it wasn't possible.

Cooper Anderson worked at a diner as a waiter during the day and as a janitor at the nearest hospital at night. Even with two jobs, money would always be the family main problem. Blaine was too young to understand anything but he knew his brother had tried… and he loved his big brother so much even he wasn't always around.

Since the first day he attended a preschool till the day he graduated from high school, Blaine Anderson always walked to school by himself.

Blaine smiled slightly as he glanced at the old Mr. Schuester's house. Will Schuester had helped him and his brother a lot. The old man had thick, curly hair covering his head and he was nice but people always stared at him like he was crazy. He might be living in a house that was the nearest to the graveyard that looked a little bit spooky from the outside but he was actually a neat person. His house was the farthest from anyone else's house but Blaine didn't mind walking and spent time with Mr. Schuester.

Despite the terrible exterior look of the house, Will Schuester's home was very clean and you wouldn't even find dust in his place. He had never been married but Cooper Anderson was like a brother to him and he loved Blaine like a son. When Shane came, the boy had completed Mr. Schuester's dream of having a family of his own.

Blaine stopped dead on his track, awaken from his reverie when he saw a figure a few feet away from him. The 'thing' was blocking his way. It posture was slumped forward and Blaine shivered, not because of the weather but because he was scared.

Yup, the well-toned, cruel, five-foot-eight with no-nonsense attitude Blaine Anderson was fucking _afraid_.

Well, who wouldn't if you saw something strange at the freaking _cemetery_ when it was almost sundown?

And _normal_ people didn't go to the cemetery at dusk.

Blaine might have made a noise because that 'creature' suddenly turned around. Blaine was so shocked, he lost his footing and he dropped like a rotten fruit on the dirty soil. He gasped as the lanky figure stood up. It wasn't too dark but their distance was kind of far and Blaine couldn't see or think clearly with his terrified mind.

Blaine looked like a deer caught in headlights when he finally came face to face with the unwelcome visitor. Luckily for him, it was certainly _human_ and it strangely looked like—

"Blaine?" The not-so-supernatural-creature hovered over him. "What are you doing here? I almost hit you!" The mortal hissed breathlessly, holding out his hand to help Blaine up.

Blaine didn't accept the help, still too shaken to do anything but he could tell by the frantic rise and fall of his broad and beefy chest, the man in front of him was caught off guard as well.

"Are you alright?" The man kneeled, gawking at Blaine restlessly. "Did you hurt your head or something?"

"K-Kurt?" Blaine said shakily. He wanted to _believe_ so badly that the person before him was the man he thought he had lost. Luck was never on his side, there was no way he was fortunate this time around.

Kurt seemed anxious, his brows contorted in concern. His hands were all over Blaine, trying to find any injuries and despite hated to be manhandled, Blaine gave in to the touch.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head frantically and he threw himself at Kurt, holding him close. "I thought you were gone."

"Blaine?" Kurt was surprised but his arms wrapped along Blaine's trembling body. He _missed_ the man. He missed the time they spent with each other. He missed Blaine's smell, Blaine's warmth…

Blaine cried on Kurt's chest. He didn't care he appeared vulnerable because it was who he was. His bravado was just a pretend, a mask that he wore to hide his true self and it finally shattered because of Kurt's love for him. "I-I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm so s-sorry. I shouldn't… I shouldn't go too far…"

Kurt held Blaine tightly in his arms, kissing Blaine's cheek every now and then. "Don't be. You've nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything. It's me… I'm the one to blame, Blaine. I get it why you did it."

Truthfully, Kurt was _relieved_. He didn't expect to meet Blaine after their last encounter and the cold treatment he got from Blaine during his trial made Kurt completely gave up his hope to ever see Blaine again. He knew no matter how many times he apologized, he would never get Blaine's forgiveness since it was too painful for Blaine to forgive and forget what he had done.

But Blaine was in his arms now and it seemed like a _beautiful_ nightmare. He wasn't sure what was going to happen between them but he wanted this… wanted to be with Blaine, showed the man how much he loved him… if only Blaine could give him a chance.

"No…" Blaine whispered. "I'm too _stupid_ to realize it then but I can't pretend anymore. I tried to hate you but I can't. What I feel right now… it's _killing_ me. Just the thought of losing you… I just… I just can't…" His voice was breaking.

"I know." Kurt also whispered the words, controlling the tranquility between them. "I don't want to lose you either. I want you to _hate_ me, Blaine. I want you to punish me for all my life till I'm done but I… I want you to love me too. Hate me all you want but I still crave for your love. I still do."

Blaine's breath hitched irregularly, betraying his smooth intake of breath. "I don't know if I… if I could f-forget the past or forgive you but I… l-losing you was as painful as losing Sh-Shane. It isn't the same but I can't take it, can't bear to deal with it." He cried. "I lost h-him and after a while it s-seemed like I could move on but if I… if I lose y-you? I don't t-think I—"

Kurt's face crumpled, the wetness of tears stained his cheek. "Leaving you was the last thing on my mind."

"But you _did_." Blaine tore his body away from Kurt, didn't even let the man to hold his hands. "You did leave me and it was by mere _luck_ we met here! I don't know where else to find you when I failed to catch you in time at the airport! I…" He broke down, voice turned sad. Blaine looked to the ground, didn't want to look Kurt in the eye. "I was helpless, Kurt. Realizing that I was too late is _excruciating_. I wish I was dead."

"No, don't say that." Kurt choke, voice caught in his throat. "Please, don't. God, Blaine…" He took back Blaine's hands and squeezed them, letting Blaine sense the _raw_ pain he was feeling. "I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt you, not now, not ever."

"I hate that I love you, Kurt." Blaine admitted forlornly. "It's the most thing I hate in life."

"I know." Kurt agreed, resting their foreheads together. "And you _should_ feel that way. I just want you to be happy, B."

It was comfort to be held by Kurt in his embrace, and it was bizarrely calm. Blaine had wanted this for so long. He wanted to be loved like this. He had lost everyone he had ever loved, he would be damned if he lost Kurt as well due to the past and his insecurities. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." Kurt promised, giving a chaste kiss on Blaine's chapped yet sinful lips.

There would be a future awaited for them.

"Blaine…" Kurt spoke after a while, gaze locked with Blaine's. "Let's visit him together."

"Yeah." Blaine croaked, knowing who Kurt was talking about considering where they currently were. "Yeah, let's do that. Let me introduce you to him. It's… it's the reason why you are… here, isn't it?" He asked tentatively.

Kurt nodded, curling his fingers in Blaine's shoulder. "I'd been asking everyone about it and then I spotted you. I just… I need this, Blaine."

Blaine pressed their lips together, as an assertion. They walked together to Shane's grave. The hollowness Blaine always felt every time he went there was gone. He needed Kurt's strength as much as Kurt needed his support.

_**SHANE COOPER ANDERSON**_

_**Beloved Son**_

_**March 1st 2003 – March 1st 2008**_

Blaine gasped, feeling overwhelmed. It didn't get better or easier every time he looked at the tombstone. It was a _reminder_ of what he had lost, of what he would never get back. But Kurt was by his side now, to help him get through everything. Blaine wished Kurt could be here sooner but he was grateful Kurt was here _at last_.

"We will make our good memories after this, B. No more hurt, no more grief… just happiness."

* * *

**A/N 2: I've been wondering, throughout the story…to whom you feel sorry the most? Is it Blaine or Kurt? Both of them had been hurt for different reasons, right? :'(**

**A/N 3: Thanks for voting on the poll as well! With 87% of votes, the winner is… (drumroll, please) HAPPY ENDING! I guess you guys gonna get the happy ending you want after all! :D**


	18. EIGHTEEN: The Way I'm Loving You

**A/N: This is the end guys. A million thanks to all of you who had been supporting me and Insatiable! It had been a wonderful journey for me and your feedbacks are what keep me going. Me love ya! Muahxxx! Until next time! ;)**

**Guest: **Sorry. :/

**Shamrock1100: **I agree 100% with you. It's a bittersweet love...and once they have another baby, it isn't as a replacement but the beginning of the true healing. :D

**ItsMeAgaiin: **I'm glad you didn't really die and nope, MS is dead. :(

**Hamilton: **The unwanted feelings must have been hard for him. :'(

**Dani: **Nick did try his best, didn't he? And Cooper was buried in Oxnard, the same cemetery as Shane. :(

**Justsayyoulikeklaine: **Yup, they have found each other. :)

**swirlhearty23: **And you'll get your happy ending. :)

**Rene95: **I hope the ending will be as satisfying as the previous chapter to you. :)

**LvSammy: **Every story has to come to an end. :)

**thenextMrs Lutz: **Me too. :'(

**I hate mosquitos: **I'm so sorry for making you cry. No worries, no more tears of sadness after this. :D

**TRIC4R: **Yay to happy ending lovers! ;)

**CrissMist: **They'll get the happy ending they deserve. :)

**Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan: **Sadly, it's the end for Insatiable but it had been a wonderful journey! :')

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: **Yup, happy ending! :)

**Whovian2.0: **You've guessed right. Mr. Schue was really old. ;)

* * *

Blaine tried to push Kurt away a little. He loved the man with all his heart but sometimes Kurt was too _clingy_. It was hot outside and Kurt's warm body wasn't helping at all. He needed some personal space and Kurt was just being wicked. Kurt _purposely_ wanted to be yelled or kicked and let everyone thought Blaine was the evil bitch in their household.

They had been lying in the bed for over an hour, wanting some time off for a moment. They had a long day ahead for them but Kurt wanted Blaine to unwind a little bit. A tired Blaine was the _worst_ Blaine ever. It was the red photo album Kurt had found earlier that managed to keep Blaine's mood in control and put his mind away from the ongoing chores.

Kurt flicked another page of the photo album, eager to see more. "When was this, B?" He pointed at the first picture.

"That was a few hours before Shane was born. Geez, I looked horrible! Contractions weren't fun by any means. It was a homebirth so no drug for me. _Yay_." Blaine chuckled slightly. A lot had changed between him and Kurt. They could talk like normal people now even if it was about Shane. There was no more sadness when they spoke about their late son. It was all because of Kurt Hummel.

"You looked _fabulous_." Kurt commented, giving a light kiss on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine hit his boyfriend's chest, blushing. He always blushed these days whenever Kurt commented something nice about him and… the compliment kept coming no matter where they were. Kurt acted like he was crazy in love. Well, Kurt _was_ crazy in love but Blaine wished he could tone it down a little bit.

Kurt crept closer. "Hey, it's true, Blaine. Just _look_ at you! You were at home, about to give birth but you looked stunning! And mostly…" Kurt trailed off, staring straight into Blaine's eyes. "You seemed happy."

"I was happy." Blaine admitted, trailing his fingers on the picture. "I couldn't wait to meet him. Actually, I didn't know what I was having. Cooper was positive my baby would be a boy and he was right."

Kurt smiled at that. Brothers did know best, _sometimes_. He had some wonderful memories with his brother too and he still regretted the way things had turned out between him and Sebastian. "What about this one?" He pointed at a picture at the bottom of the album. It had a tired looking Blaine with a baby — a newborn Shane Cooper Anderson.

"This one was just right after Shane was born." Blaine explained, resting his head on Kurt's chest.

Kurt gently rubbed Blaine's arm. The feeling of Blaine beside him was wonderful. He would never get bored with it. "He seemed so small."

"Yeah, he was kinda small but his cry could melt your brain, believe me. And he didn't feel small when he was inside me either. I thought he could burst himself out just by kicking my stomach." Blaine laughed, making Kurt laugh as well.

"It was quite a humiliation for me…" Blaine continued, chortling softly. "Almost everyone that was close to me was in the room with me when I was in labor. I didn't mind about the people who actually _belonged_ there like Cooper but Will and Nick's presence made me embarrassed."

"Who's Will?" Kurt asked. Anger and jealousy were edging into his voice. He didn't know who this Will was but he surely knew Nicholas Duval. It made him _envious_ that Nick was there when his son was born, that Nick was there in the same room with Blaine to witness it and he himself didn't get the chance. He was grateful Blaine wasn't alone but God, he _wanted_ to be there so badly.

Blaine sighed beside him and looked up. "Will… Will Schuester, remember? The old guy that used to help me and Cooper all the times?"

"Mr. Schue, right…" Kurt stated, but the tone of jealousy was still obvious.

Blaine tore his gaze away from Kurt and gawked back at the picture. "But I was in too much pain to care so I just let them be. Will was helpful but all Nick did was taking pictures. I'm not complaining because we wouldn't have any of this if it weren't for him." He paused. "Do you like his name? I have never asked you about it. I don't know whether you like it or not."

"What?" Kurt was caught unprepared.

"Did you like the name that I gave to our son? Shane Cooper?" Blaine questioned inquisitively. For all he knew Kurt might hate it. Kurt Hummel was an elegant name, Kurt might want something _exclusive_ for his offspring.

"I _love_ it, Blaine… a lot." Kurt grinned brightly.

"Good." Blaine's face brightened, flipping a new page of the thick photo album.

"B…" Kurt seemed hesitated. He swallowed the lump in his throat a few times and cleared his throat afterward before he started talking. "I would give him my name, you know? I would be _honored_ if it was Shane Cooper _Hummel_ on his birth certificate. I would be responsible on you and Shane. But I… I didn't know… It… it doesn't matter if I was seventeen or eighteen years old at that time 'cause I would—"

"Kurt…" Blaine disrupted, tenderly touching Kurt's face with one hand. "It's _okay_. You couldn't have known and it was already forgiven and forgotten. I know how sorry you are, I do but we are doing good, Kurt. Trust me."

Kurt sighed, leaning into the touch. "It's… It's just so frustrating. I could—"

"I know." Blaine barged in again, smiling softly. "Don't trouble yourself with it anymore, okay? If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you the sterile story again."

Kurt scoffed, sniggering. "Oh yeah, the _famous_ fake sterile case."

"Yup, that's the one. I lied to you about it just because I was angry, I wanted to hurt you. I was a _fiend_ compared to you." Blaine said with an astute nod. "You didn't do it on purpose but I did."

"Why are we together again?" Kurt asked jokingly, hugging Blaine's body tight.

"Because you love me and surprisingly, feeling is mutual." Blaine whispered like it was a secret. "You know…" He sucked in a deep breath. "It isn't because you're Shane's dad or the plain fact that you look just like him… It's simply because of love. I love you with all my heart, Kurt Hummel."

"And I love you more." Kurt replied vehemently. He kissed Blaine hard, pressing against the younger man's body and Blaine's body willingly responded.

"Our work is not done yet, guys." Out of the blue, Nick uttered exasperatedly from the bedroom door, narrowing his eyes at the couple. "Put the 'housewarming sex' plan on hold, please?"

Blaine broke the kiss with a groan.

"The pregnant man needs a break, Duval." Kurt told Nick as he got up from the bed, leaving Blaine there alone.

Nick put his hands on his lean hips, exhaling sharply. "Well, _you_ aren't pregnant, are you? So keep moving! Let Blainers rest by himself and get your lazy ass downstairs, Hummel!"

"_Blainers_ wanna help too." Blaine hissed, slowly making his way to Kurt and Nick. "Even though I'm seven months pregnant, I am not immobile."

"First you got yourself pregnant and then you wanted to move here on short notice and now you want to lend a hand with all the heavy works." Nick babbled heatedly. "Fine. Do whatever you want then. I'm done talking. It's not like you'll listen to me anyway."

"We are in love, we have been together for three years now and we also had a son together… I don't think it's a crime for us to start a new family of our own." Blaine quickly defended his relationship with Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder, drawing him nearer. "Our love for each other is insatiable, Nick. I can't be without Blaine and I wanna be with him forever. We made a lot of mistakes before but my mistake had brought us together and I'll never let him go, ever."

Nick huffed and rolled his eyes because of all the sappy words. "Why I don't see any rings then, huh?"

Kurt and Blaine's eyes were locked together, staring into each other soul. Kurt touched Blaine's face with love. "I will make an honest man out of you one day, Anderson. And then you are stuck with me for eternity."

"Not if I do it first, Hummel." Blaine smirked evilly.

Nick cleared his throat and rolled his eyes _again_. He didn't want to witness the 'lovey-dovey' moment anymore. He had been putting up with it for three years and he couldn't take it any longer. "You guys are in love, I get it… but why here? Why Oxnard? Our lives were so much better in LA."

Both Kurt and Blaine smiled meaningfully. It was true, their lives were great in Los Angeles but they wanted something different. They wanted a relationship that would last forever. There was no place better than here to start a new life together.

"This is where it started…" Blaine began, pressing his body against Kurt.

"…and this is where it will end." Kurt finished and pulled Blaine close.

THE END

**A/N 2: Are you surprised with the ending? I hope it isn't too disappointing. I've asked before whom you feel sorry the most, right? This is my story so I can't choose side, that's why I asked…just to know your opinions. :)**

**A/N 3: I'll be posting a new story on February. It's another mpreg story and if any of you are interested to read it, I'll see you again in my next journey on February 1st! Thanks again for all the supports! :D**


End file.
